The Plight of the Kingdom
by ordon68
Summary: This is the story of turmoil in the forest kingdom of Cormyr. Our heroes have set forth to find and stop the ancient magics from being unleashed on the kingdom.
1. Preface

AUTHOR's NOTE:   
  
This story was written using the Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting by WOTC. The Character's in the story are original, some of the regions are from the setting, some of the places were made up as part of the story, some are part of FRCS. This was originally posted with the background of the main character Velarus, but I decided to remove it so that readers can learn more about the woodsman as the story continues. I hope you enjoy the story, and post some reviews, comments, or suggestions. All are appreciated. Thanks to Icy Mike for his suggestions, and his excellent Fanfiction stories!  
  
BACKGROUND:  
  
This story takes place in the Kingdom of Cormyr, around Alturiak (winter) of DR 1375. A Orc and Gnoll war has just ended and the kingdom is recovering from the ordeal. Bandit raids and reports of undead are now plaguing the war torn kingdom, causing precious resources to be used to deal with this new problem. 


	2. The Vulgar Knave

The young ranger looked up, as he wiped away the ice forming on his dark eyebrows. He noticed a small Inn at the base of the Storm Horns, the large mountain range that made up the western border of the Forest Kingdom. He stepped through the foot deep snow and approached the building. The Inn was in poor shape and was a dismal foreground to the vast winter landscape at the foot of the mountains. The man-made lodging seemed to blot out the natural beauty of this majestic land. Velarus looked up, his tassled dark brown hair flowing behind his muscular shoulders to see a dirty wooden sign bearing the name, 'The Vulgar Knave'. The ranger scratched his unshaven, scraggly beard, and fixed his deep blue eyes on the entrance and the warmth inside. The woodsmen wondered to himself what kind of place would represent itself with such an odd name.  
  
He shrugged off the thought and entered through the creaky wooden door and noticed immediately that the name was appropriate. The dilapidated bar was in poor condition, with floorboards coming up in some sections, and obvious holes in others. Beer stains, food stains, and stains one wouldn't really even want to venture a guess about, adorned the floors and walls of the establishment. The freezing weather had taken its toll on this wayward Inn as it appeared empty, except for two farmers no doubt from a nearby village. The bartender watched the newcomer as he entered, a gust of cold wind from outside caused the lanterns to shake and the lights flickered. Velarus returned the look and nodded in a gesture of greeting. The man behind the bar was tall and lanky, and wore a very dirty, once white shirt that seemed in tatters. His face was unkempt and several chunks of food and spittle lined his thick mustache, which extended around his mouth and down to his chin. Several clumps of whiskers on his chin bear the same concoction that lined his mustache. The young ranger tried not to stare at the bartenders sloppy appearance, knowing that many nights under the stars has lined his clothes and face with much dirt and soil as well.  
  
Velarus carefully made his way around the poor flooring to order a drink, wondering if that would be such a good idea given the current conditions of the Inn. Resigning to the fact that information will probably not flow without some money changing hands, he decided to order. "Good sir, if ye please, I would like a mug of ale."  
  
The bartender looked at the young lad and grabbed a flagon from under the counter, turns it upside down and shook it out, and banged it against the side.  
  
Velarus watched with disdain wondering what was in the mug beforehand, but hid his expression as the barkeep met his azure eyes. "If ye have coins, it ain't no problem. Are ye from around here?"  
  
Velarus nodded his head and responded as cheerfully as he could muster, "Yes, I hail from the small village of Birchwood. I have a few coins to spend."  
  
"Birchwood, eh. Ne'er heard of it." He poured a large flask of liquid into the mug and set the flask back under the bar counter, then handed the flagon to the ranger. "Here ye go. One mug of ale, that'll cost ye two nibs, traveler."  
  
The young woodsmen reached in his belt pouch and produced a silver coin. "Hmm. I seem to have only a shard. I tell ye what, good sir, keep the change and maybe ye can help with some... information."  
  
The barkeep reached his grubby hand out and snatched up the coin from Velarus, and bit the coin to check its authenticity. The barkeep smiled broadly, exposing his yellow, crooked teeth. "What do ye need to know? We don't get much in the way of information out here."  
  
Velarus returned the smile, ignoring the stained teeth of the barkeep, which was not uncommon outside of the larger cities. Even some of his fellow rangers cared little for their appearance, he was a bit different in that respect. Though not flashy by any stretch of the imagination, he kept his teeth clean and his hair washed as often as he could. The woodsman turned his attention back to the bartender and spoke up, "I need to know about bandit attacks near the Storm Horn pass."  
  
The barkeep looked around at the empty bar and then spoke, "Well, there was a caravan group here, last eve. They spoke of knights that rose from the dead attacking them as they came through the pass. They was still corpses, but were alive or at least able to function. There weren't nothin' about any bandits that I heard. I don't take much stock in some of these caravans either. They've been known to fetch a few tall tales, if'n ye know what I mean."  
  
Velarus looked to the lanky bartender and sighed. "I have heard this rumor several times, though, far too many to be happenstance. I must go learn what I can about these undead creatures." The ranger put down his mug and turned to leave. He decided that he had as much useful information as he needed and needed to hurry since a caravan came through recently. He wanted to get there before any more snowfall covered up any evidence he could find as to what has been transpiring as of late.  
  
"But, ye 'aven't touched yer ale mister."  
  
Velarus looked back to the lanky man and shrugged. "No time to waste, have it thyself. Fare thee well."  
  
The grubby looking barkeep shrugged as he grabbed the flask and gulped the liquid, spilling some down his face and adding more décor to his shirt.  
  
The young woodsman left the bar room and pulled his grey cloak around him tightly, as he looked up at the ominous snow-covered peaks of the Storm Horns to the west. He tightened down a few straps on his leather tunic and began his march up to the pass. He knew it would be a cold and tiring journey, but he had to continue. 


	3. Storm Horn Pass

The cold, wind pushed through the grey woolen cloak wrapped tightly around the skilled woodsman. Even though he was trained to withstand the elements, the freezing temperatures were disheartening. The winter snow veiled the normally pristine green landscape and flora at the foot of the mountains.  
  
As Velarus moved higher up the foot of the Storm Horns, clouds begin to gather around the peaks forming a grayish halo at the top of the pass. The Storm Horns, Two very large peaks, seemed to curve and take shape similar to the horns of a gazelle. He could feel the sweat underneath his layered clothing from the steep walk and his legs started to ache, but he finally arrived at his destination. "The caravan's must have passed through here somewhere," he thought to himself. Rocky cliffs, several stories tall, formed on both sides creating a natural passageway between the twin peaks about the width of six horses. Snow blanketed the many ledges and outcroppings up both sides of the natural rock walls.  
  
A few moments later, Velarus noticed a few humps protruding up from the packed snow and a demolished wagon sat off to the side of the main path. The ranger brushed away the thin coating of snow that accumulated overnight and noticed the remains of several Cormyrian soldiers, bearing the symbol of the Purple Dragons. "Knights of the Kingdom," the warrior thought aloud, though no soul was anywhere within earshot. After an hour of sweeping away the snow of the various bodies and objects, the young leather- clad forester realized that the knights were in combat with the caravan wagon. Several of the other bodies were merchants, but those bodies were still fresh and without much decay. Yet the same accumulation of snow and the placement of the bodies would indicate they were interacting at the same time. The knights' skin was almost completely gone and only dry bones remained, with some scattered clothing and pieces of armor and tunic draped around the corpses.  
  
The young man looked around and back down the mountain in the direction that he ascended from. "Hmm. The barkeep mentioned he heard that the dead had risen and attacked. It is the only possibility. The dead knights must have attacked the caravan." His keen, deep blue eyes scanned the area once more making sure no other creature living or undead moved nearby.  
  
The ranger then moved over to one of the skeletons of the knights'. Using the tip of his long composite bow he hooked it on the ribcage of a Purple Dragon's body pulling it out for closer inspection. Strange golden runes were inscribed on the bones of the skeleton, which shocked the young woodsman.  
  
"This seems very odd." Velarus moved to another knight corpse and found the same strange markings. After noticing that the runes were found on all the knight corpses, the young warrior shook his head and removed his longsword from its scabbard. Several gold markings in intricate patterns etched in the base of the blade seemed to glow faintly as he removed it. The woodsman raised the weapon, taking careful aim, and brings the polished steel blade down in a swift, smooth stroke, severing a bone fragment containing one of the mysterious runic symbols. Velarus inspected it one last time, as if hoping the symbols would reveal their meaning to him. He deposited the object in his leather belt pouch and carefully closed the leather strap, while sheathing his sword.  
  
The sun began to descend below the tops of the mountain peaks casting enormous shadows from the mountains and around the sparse groves of snow-covered pine trees. Velarus hastened his pace down the path, away from the mountain pass. As dusk approached, the woodsman reached the three way crossroad, heading east to Arabel and the other crossed south around the King's forest to the capital city of Suzail, home of King Azoun's royal palace. "I'm sure someone there can tell me what these bone fragments mean." The ranger turned to the south and continued down the road, which is barely visible amid the numerous snow drifts. 


	4. Night at the Nightengale

Chapter 3 – Meeting at the Nightengale

After nearly a tenday of travel, the young brown-haired ranger trudged through the torrential winds and heavy snow.The white flakesswirled menacingly through the air striking the ranger in blinding waves, whistling madly between the trees. The freezing cold cut through his clothing as if it wasn't there and chilled the hardened ranger to the bone. Nightfall approached as the filtered light began to deteriorate rapidly. The woodsman began to look for some place with enough shelter to start a fire without it blowing out from the heavy winds. As he scanned the area, he noticed faint lights up ahead through the curtain of snowfall.

Pressing on for nearly another hour he arrived at a small wayward building with a few lanterns glowing through the thin window panes. As he neared the place he noticed the wooden sign that was creaking loudly as it swung back and forth on a horizontal brass post. "The Nightengale," Velarus read as he opened the door. Swirls of snow sprung inward like white tendrils into the warm establishment. The door shut and the ranger filled his chilled lungs with the smoky, but warm aroma of the small Inn. He stretched removed his leather gauntlets and stretched his numb fingers as the roaring fireplace began to thaw his iced over clothing. He tried to hide his relief from the harsh weather from the occupants who took an interest in the newcomer. After a few casual glances of some that didn't appreciate the additional blast of artic wind in the cozy place, they soon returned to their drinks and quiet conversations.

Velarus scanned the room with a seemingly casual look, but actually carefully catalogued the occupants in his mind. Three warriors, two merchants, a Purple Dragon knight and a young lady in exquisite white robes, he noted. The bar itself was in good condition with close to a dozen oak tables and a smooth mahogany bar counter sat to the right of the cobblestone hearth that heated the room.

He lowered the cowl of his cloak and sat at a table near the lady and the knight, motioning to a short, blonde barmaid while trying to covertly listen to the conversation. "... the rumors are of skeletons or zombies, marked with magical runes, and they only appear in small numbers. These things were once soldiers! they had the Cormyrian arms and armor. I have never heard any rumors about anything like that. That gives me hope that they are rare enough that we will not be seeing any more of them."

Velarus heard the men talking and decided to introduce himself. "Hail fellow travelers. I am Velarus of Birchwood. I have been searching for clues as the extent of this new threat to Cormyr. I have gathered some things from the area. Mayhaps we could help each other." He nodded to the three and then fixed his gaze on the young lady.

The young woman's cheeks flushed slightly under the weight of his stare, and she stammered as she replied. "Umm...I'm Aliana.. of...umm...Asbravn, I guess. I'd be happy to help thee if I can." She rose gracefully from her chair and walked over to where Velarus sat, taking a piece of paper out of her belt pouch as she moved. She seemed somewhat more confident following this new routine, as if she's done it a few times already. She displayed an ink sketch of the man in plate armor with the somewhat orcish features. "I'm looking for this man. Have ye perchance seen him?", she asked while trying to keep her voice steady.

Velarus watched the pretty young woman as she approached and sat next to him. She wasn't sure of what town she was from, so she was probably a farmer, but was dressed like a noble. Perhaps a daughter of a noble with a small keep far from the city, he concluded, but wondered why she didn't use a title of nobility in her introduction if this was the case. He noticed a sadness in her bright blue eyes as she spoke. He raised his chin and nodded, "Well met, milady." He collected the drawing and studied it for a few moments before handing it back. "I'm sorry that I have not seen one such as this in my travels, but I will keep a keen eye out for him. I take it from the look in thine eyes, his not a friend?"

The young lady seemed a little flushed by the inquiry, so the ranger abruptly changed the subject. He noticed an arcane book in her possession and it dawned on him that she was some sort of mage or an apprentice at least. He softened his tone to a whisper, hoping that somehow this woman would have some answers to his questions, "I have found several bones of walking dead, no doubt at the hands of some evil magic. I found these strange markings on several of the bone fragments." Velarus repositioned himself as he pulled out the fragments to block the view from others in the tavern, particularly the three rough looking mercenaries. "Dost thou recognize what this might mean, or who may have created them? If ye can help with this, I can help thee track down thy... friend, in due time." The ranger turned as the barmaid stepped to the table."A pint of the house ale please."

"Anything else for ye?" The thin, blonde waitress asked.

"That's all ma'am," replied the young woodsman. He turned back to the robed lady, and noted the lack of surprise at the runes, which confirmed his guess at her arcane background.

She looked at the bone fragments for a moment, then took them, as her nose wrinkled up slightly, and rested them in the palm of her hand.

Velarus watched the lady with fascination, from her beauty or her shy demeanor he wasn't sure. He continued to speak quietly as she studied the pieces, "I fear the kingdom could be in serious trouble, the attacks I have investigated may be the precursor to something even more sinister. I hope my suspicions are false, but I must gather more information before I approach the Cormyrian rulers."

The mage lady looked at him with widened eyes, but ignored his grandiose statement for the moment. She turned the fragments over once or twice, and then sat them down on the table before her. Hesitantly she spoke, "Well...I was never any good with necromancy... And never really wanted to be," she added under her breath. "But I will see if I can learn anything from these." She drew a slim leather volume out of her backpack and began rifling through the pages.

Aliana studied the markings on the bones carefully for several more moments, then frowned and shook her head. "Some of them seem familiar, but it's too fragmented for me to be able to make much out. If I had a more complete sample to study, perhaps I might be able to discern more." A dejected look passed across her soft face. "I am sorry."

Velarus eyed the young lass with admiration at the sincerity of her efforts, and nodded appreciatively. "Thank ye, noble lady for thy help. 'Tis puzzling indeed, but they are of arcane origin. That is most helpful." He stopped and regarded the travelers again, and then spoke again to Aliana. "Ye journey with a merchant caravan of some sort, but thou art a student of the arcane. What have ye seen in the mountain passes. It looks from the condition of thy boots and clothing, ye have been already traveling several days."

Aliana glanced over at the merchants. "I'm not really with them, at least not permanently. They offered to let me come with them through the mountains in exchange for my help if we were attacked. I'm glad they did, too. I'm not really...used to traveling and I don't know that I'd have made it alone. We were attacked three times in the mountains, once by gnolls, and twice by these walking corpses...which could be the same undead ye are trying to find. I don't know why ye would want to find them, though. They were just awful." She paused for breath before continuing. "The knight was at the bar when we arrived, and he has been casually conversing with the three caravan guards.

Velarus raised his eyebrows as she mentioned the attacks. He realized that the scene he was at was no isolated incident, which concerned him deeply. "What brings thee to Cormyr, if I may ask, milady?"

"I'm trying to find that man in the picture. A pouch of his, that I managed to get my hands on, had some Cormyrian coins and a menu from a tavern in Suzail. So I'm looking hither. It's not much to go on, but it's all I've got." She appeared somewhat distressed by this last statement.

The ranger sensed the sadness in her voice and probed further, "I can tell that this half breed has done something bad to thee, or close to thee. Pray tell me, why dost thou seek this orcish man?" Velarus craned his neck slightly to look straight into the eyes of the lady.

Aliana stared into his eyes for a moment, and then shifted her gaze to stare at the table top instead. For a long moment, she did not speak, then, in a low, tremulous voice she stated, "I...I simply wish to ask him why. Why he found it necessary to invade our tower...knock me unconscious...and then...and then...my father..." Her voice became more emotional as she spoke, and tears began to trickle down her face preventing her from finishing. She wiped her face with the back of her hand and then said, "I'm sorry. I just want everything back the way it was before he came..."

"Lady Aliana, I'm sure thy father, as well as mine has passed into another realm. I lost my father after only fifteen winters, at the hands of orc marauders, while he defended this kingdom. I have developed a hatred that still burns deep inside, but my peace comes from my efforts to fight evil and wrongdoings, and protect nature from foul and unnatural forces. I cannot lie to thee and say the pain will go away, but thou must learn to use it for good. If we ignore the evil that infests our lands, we shall not be alone with lost loved ones, and I won't let that happen as long as I still have breath in my lungs and a beat of my heart," as he spoke, he brought his hand toward his chest, revealing scars of numerous battles. His eyes showed a true youthfulness that his rough and weather-beaten features seemed to hide.

Aliana gazed at Velarus, traces of moisture still visible around the edges of her bright blue eyes, as he spoke. When he finished, she spoke in a soft voice, "I'm sorry that thy father is lost as well. No one should have to, at least not until their time. How many years ago was that?"

Velarus noted the innocent yet beautiful face of the wizardess. "That was seven winters passing."

Aliana looked unsure for a moment and then continued "I'm sorry. I'm wretched at guessing ages. I never really had any reason to need to when I was with my father. I never met very many people, or got out much at all, really." She paused, took her flask out of her cloak and then took a sip of hot tea.

The youthful barmaid dropped off the flagon of ale, and the ranger brandished a silver coin. "Keep the change, lass."

The barmaid brushed the lochs of blonde hair from her face and smiled to the woodsman, before heading back to the bar.

The young, female mage spoke with more confidence, or at least tried to sound confident, "What ye are saying about helping protect people...I want to do that." She looked wistful for a moment. "I used to read stories that my father would bring me from his travels. Tales of knights and heroes and the good they did. That's what I want to be...though I don't know how yet. Any good deeds I could do would be a pale shadow of what my father would have achieved, had he not been taken away."

The elder merchant with the full black beard gave the girl a strange look and sighed as he stood from his seat. "The night is cold, and my eyes are heavy. I will pay for thy room girl, 'tis the least I can do since I'm not paying ya." He walked to the innkeeper who had been napping in the corner. He jostled his shoulder and said a few words to him, then headed up the stairs. The other smaller blonde merchant also got up and followed the other man.

The ranger and the brunette mage talked for a while as the knight and the mercenaries turned in for the evening. Velarus finally stood up and gently awakened the Innkeeper and paid for a room.

Aliana spoke up as she stood up from her seat. "Good night Velarus, until the morrow."

"Good night to thee as well, fair lady." The ranger smiled a comforting smile, a longing smile of many nights sitting alone in the cold, dark wilderness.


	5. Road to Suzail

Chapter 3 – Meeting at the Nightengale

AUTHOR NOTE: Most of Aliana's quotes and actions are from David Fry, who plays the character in the campaign. Just wanted to throw in that some the quotes are taken pretty much verbatim from his quotes in the sessions and forums. DMDapperDan supplied the quotes of the NPC's in the story, as well as the story idea itself, which is still currently ongoing. Thanks Dan and David.

Chapter 4 --------------------------------

The woodsmen opened his eyes as trickles of light began to stream through the closed shutters, signaling a new dawn. He felt some of the energy return from the long, rigorous journey through the snow covered forest. The pot of embers next to the bed was now little more than grey ashes, making the room chilly, but thankfully absent of the biting, cold wind. The bucket of water the chambermaid left was also cold, but far better than the frozen water of the outdoors. The woodsmen removed a cloth from his pack, dropped a bar of soap in the bucket and freshened up, wiping clean the soot and grime from his travels. He dressed quickly and donned his leather jerkin and pants. After clasping the grey cloak at his breast, he slung his composite longbow over his shoulder, buckled on his belt holding his sword scabbard and two leather pouches. Making sure his items were secure, he headed out the door and downstairs to the common room, the smell of breakfast wafted down the corridor, an aromatic invitation to join the morning meal.

The grey-haired innkeeper was busy adding some logs onto the fire, sending glowing ashes flitting in all directions. The three caravan guards from last night were slumped over on their table still grasping mugs and snoring loudly. He rolled his eyes, not understanding why people would willingly leave themselves vulnerable and in such a condition. The room was otherwise empty and Velarus at an open table waiting for the Innkeeper to finish with the hearth.

After a few minutes, the innkeeper walked over to the ranger. "Good mornin' to ye."

"And to thee, innkeeper."

The older man paused for a minute, waiting for the customer to order and prodded him to begin, "What can I get ye for breakfast? I have some hot meat soup ready in the kitchen"

"That will be fine. I'd appreciate some apple cider as well," he added.

The innkeeper nodded and scuttled back to the kitchen, just as the two merchants descended from the upper rooms. Velarus watched the two men as they sat at a nearby table.

The grey-haired innkeeper reappeared and took their order and headed back into the kitchen. The two sat and talked quietly as they waited. After about fifteen minutes the grey-haired man emerged with a tray full of food and drinks. He deposited two bowls and two mugs, as well as a small plate of cheese on the merchants table. Then he brought the remaining bowl to the ranger, as well as a flask of cider.

"Thank thee," Velarus remarked, thoughtfully.

The old man nodded nonchalantly to the woodsman and returned to his chair behind the counter. The young lady with the white dress with silver trim stitching entered the common room and after spotting her acquaintance she sat down with the ranger.

"Good morning, Lady Aliana." He followed her gaze to the soup. "Meat soup. It is pretty good, but more importantly hot."

"Good morning Velarus." The young mage smiled to the woodsmen. "I am hungry. That sounds good." He could tell it was not her usual fare, but being on the road did not allow for one to be to picky about their meals. She motioned to the barkeep and he took her order, and brought out another steaming bowl of food.

The two merchants finished their soup and stood up to leave. The dark haired, heavy set merchant gazed at the three men snoozing at the corner table. "Well it looks like our hired hands went and got drunk. Can't find any good help these days." Blaris shook his head in resignation and turned to Velarus. "We have business at the Citadel and so does the young lady."

The ranger turned to regard the two merchants, not sure why the man was explaining his future plans to him. He spoke up in return, "Aliana mentioned ye have picked up several items from a skirmish. I would like to take a look at some of the contents. I've been investigating similar scenes of battles in the Storm Horns."

The middle-aged man raised an eyebrow, "Ah. Yes. Well, since our men are out we will need some help digging the wagon out of the snow. If ye help with that ye can search through this junk."

The ranger nodded, "Very well." He hadn't plan digging snow to start the day, but if it would help with his investigation he was determined to do what was necessary.

The quartet headed out into the cold, cloudy day, wrapping themselves in their various cloaks. The group came to two wagons a little more than half buried in a deep snow drift. The merchants handed out shovels and the four spent nearly and hour digging out the wooden wagons, and then a path to the main road.

The blonde merchant began checking the carts and counting the wares contained within them. Aliana leaned on her handle, while breathing hard from the physical exertion. She removed a silver flask from her cloak, unscrewed the cap and took a long drink. Velarus just watched her and the merchants, not fazed by the labor.

The thinner merchant threw shut the canvas covering on the first wagon. "I'm missing twenty bars of iron ingots.. and have gained three sheets of hide."

The dark haired merchant eyed the younger man. "Sounds like ye counted all wrong Emanus."

The younger merchant's face turned a slight shade of red. "I think I know how to count, Blaris! Twenty bars is a lot to miscount."

"It was probably one of the mercs who left the caravan a while back. I wouldn't worry about it."

Velarus checked around the cart. "I don't see any other tracks in the area, so it must have gone missing before ye arrived."

Blaris shrugged and looked to the ranger. "Ah, he's imagining things... The Purple Dragons equipment is in the second cart.."

Emanus crossed his arms across his chest. "It was stolen by one of those slack-jawed mercenaries from Easting."

The two merchants continued to argue for several minutes. Velarus started chuckling at the two men as they carried on. "Tsk. Tsk. City folk."

Aliana just seemed vaguely puzzled by the whole affair.

Emanus turned to the ranger, who tried to stifle his amusement to avoid offending the merchants. "Ye wanted to look at the knight's equipment we found?"

Velarus straightened up and drove the shovel into the snow. "Yes. But I didn't want to hold up the trip to Suzail. I'll check the equipment as ye make thy way to the city. I promised the young lady I would accompany her on her search."

"Good. Let's get these carts on the road." The burly merchant began to strap the horses to the cart. After several minutes of rocking back and forth the cart finally moved and the horses carried it up to the hard packed snow of the main road. The merchants tied up the other horses to the second cart and had a little bit easier time getting it on the road.

Velarus hopped in the cart with the knight's equipment and they began the short trip to Suzail. The ranger browsed through the Purple Dragon equipment looking for any symbols like the one on the bone fragments, but found nothing out of the ordinary with the items.

The caravan arrived after about two hours to the South Gate of Suzail. The spires and towers rose into the air above the ramparts and battlements of the outer city walls. It was quite an impressive sight, sprawling over a great distance with many large stone and marble buildings, temples, and towers.

A Purple Dragon soldier peered out through a slit in the tower, and two knights armed with spears, bearing a banner of Cormyr appeared before the small group. He checked over the caravan and it's occupants. "A trader, eh?"

Blaris nodded to the knight.

The second guard stepped up pulling his cloak around him, slightly shivering in the cold. "What are ye trading and who are ye carrying?"

Emanus turns to the others. "Alright kids, off the wagons."

Blaris pointed his thumb behind him. "We got some iron ingots, and some leather. All Western."

Velarus hopped out of the wagon deftly and crunched the snow as he landed, while the burly merchant made his declarations.

The thin merchant walked up to the guards. "We also found some of your soldiers equipment out near Storm Horn pass."

The guard opened the canvas flap covering the cart. "Where did ye find these?"

Emanus repeated himself to the guard, somewhat agitated, "Storm Horns."

The guard looked his partner, and the other guard motioned for the merchants to pass through then turned to Aliana and Velarus. "Ye two wait there."

Aliana waited patiently, looking at the guard with a bit of a quizzical stare. Velarus remembered the city rule about peace ribbons, and presented his sword scabbard.

The guard commented, "All weapons must be bound with a peace ribbon while within the city. Failure to do so will get ye a stiff fine and possibly jail time." The guards pulled out some purple ribbons and tied the ranger's sword to prevent removing it from the scabbard, as well as the lady mage's dagger and sheath. "Ye may pass now."

The group passed through the massive gate and entered one of the main roads through the city, catching up to the merchants. The road was kept pretty well clean, with some snow piled in large hills to either side.

Emanus turned his head back toward the passengers as he spoke, "This here is the Promenade. The main street of Suzail."

"Aliana, which tavern did ye say the menu came from that ye found?" The ranger asked, loud enough for the merchants to hear.

The lady thought for a moment and asked, "Have you ever heard of a tavern called 'The Shining Blade'?"

Emanus shrugged. "If it belonged to the Orc yer lookin' for, it probably is down by the docks."

"I shall check there then," she stated, simply.

Velarus added, "I haven't heard of this place either m'lady, though I have only been to the capital thrice, not including this trip."

Emanus turned his head back as he shook the reins to the two horses pulling the cart. "The Purple Dragons at the Citadel will know. They might be able to tell ye about that Orc friend yer lookin' for. I doubt an orc half-breed would walk through the city without getting the attention of the Dragons."

Velarus chimed in, "especially in light of the recent troubles."

Aliana gave the ranger a questioning glance. "There has been trouble?"

Emanus sighed. "Ye don't know the half of it girly."

The ranger cast a condescending glance at the merchant at his manner of addressing the young lady, then turned to the mage. "We have had long and brutal wars against the Orc and Gnoll tribes in the region. Many of those loyal to Cormyr lost their lives, including my father."

"Oh...yes. All right. I am sorry to bring that up, then. My apologies."

Emanus spoke up again as the crossed another intersection, "Yeah, it was bad back then. But I'd take a whole tribe of orcs over walkin' corpses any day." The blonde haired, middle-aged trader shuddered at the thought.

Aliana also looked a little pale over the new subject. "The corpses that lie around and decompose are most preferable, relatively speaking."

The Promenade is usually bustling with activity, but due to the inclimate weather of late, the streets are nearly deserted. Blaris pointed out a side street to Emanus. "That's the one. Yep. Street of Staves. That'll take us to the Citadel." The merchants steered the wagons down a side street which is still relatively wide and clear and headed toward the Citadel, the Purple Knights headquarters and main keep of the city.


	6. Citadel of the Purple Dragons

Chapter 5 - Citadel of the Dragons -------------------------------

The small caravan arrived at the Citadel, an impressive stone structure complete with high, crenellated walls, and towering ramparts. A large, white banner bearing the symbol of a purple dragon, nearly two stories in height, hung above the portcullis entrance. The two flanking circular parapets contained the banners of the Kingdom of Cormyr. The tall flags wavered gently in the chill, winter breeze. Aliana stared in awe of the enormous architecture before them. Two guards wearing polished chain mail armor under a white tabard, resembling the banner flying above their heads, stood unflinching at attention. The guards held ornate, ceremonial spears with matching banners, attached near the spear head. The caravan came to a halt in front of the guards, who continued to look forward as they spoke in commanding tone, "State thy business."

Emanus scampered down from the cart and up to the guards. "We got some equipment that belongs to ye that we found in the Storm Horns."

Aliana lowered herself and walked up to the guards, speaking somewhat nervously to the rigid soldiers, "And...umm...I had some questions I wanted to ask. About a tavern and a half-orc I'm seeking. And I was wondering if ye knew the whereabouts of a tavern called 'The Shining Blade'?" The young lady removed a parchment with a drawing of a half-orc person and presents it to the guards.

The guard turned his head slightly to view the portrait, without moving from his stance. He returned to facing forward once again as he replied, "Ye should ask Sir Egern inside about this person ye seek. The tavern is just down the street." The guard then began to shout, causing his helmet to bobble, "Captain of the Watch. Requesting guard for inspection. Visitors request escort to Sir Egern's chambers, and an escort to the Armory." Almost immediately a third guard arrived, with similar dress, though not as polished and without a spear. The guard opened the canvas coverings of the wagons and sifted through the equipment. The young knight completed his survey and reported as he walked by, "arms and armor inside." The gate guard replied, "Very well." A minute later two teen boys wearing white tunics bearing the Purple Dragon symbol arrived and escorted the merchants to the armory, and lead Aliana and Velarus to the chambers of Sir Egern.

A middle age, grey-haired man with a short, cropped beard sat behind a dark oak desk writing in a book with a quill pen. He straightened his exquisite silver robe, with an embroidered symbol of the Purple Dragon, as he sat up stiffly in his chair. He glanced at the two visitors, as the squire walked up to the desk. "Sir, two visitors, Aliana and Velarus, seek audience with ye about an orc."

The man rose regally to his feet, and strolled toward the visitors. "An Orc, eh. Please be seated." He pointed to a large wooden bench with plush purple cushions. The ranger and the mage sat down and Aliana smiled hesitantly to the aged knight. She removed her rolled up parchment from her robe and presented it to the knight. "Yes, Sir Egern. I was trying to locate a person who looks like this."

The grey haired man examined the drawing carefully, as he scratched his beard with his free hand. "Hmm.Yes. What was his name.. Throg. Thrac..."

Aliana's eyes grew wide. "Ye recognize him, then?"

"Oh, yes. What do ye want with this gentleman, pray tell?" the old knight inquired.

The young lady slumped back in her seat, and her face turned slightly pale. She exhaled heavily and forced herself to speak. "He broke into my home and killed my father. I would like to ask him.. why."

Sir Egern seemed shocked at this statement and looked over the young lady for a few moments. "I must be thinking of the wrong orc." He looked over the picture again for nearly a minute.

"Ye can't tell very well from the drawing, but his armor was green, with a lion emblazoned on it.", she added helpfully.

The knight fell silent for several moments before speaking up again, "So ye claim this orc murdered thy father?"

"Well... I didn't actually see him do it, but I know he was in our tower and attacked me. And when I woke up, my father was dead."

The grey haired man let out a long sigh. "I know this man well. Thou dost seem sincere lady." He paused and shifted his eyes toward her again. "Dost thou have any evidence to support thy claims? And who.. was thy father?"

The young lady was clearly distraught at the doubt in his voice, but spoke up, "Nothing that proves conclusively that it was him. But I do know who knocked me out. And I think I've drawn a faithful likeness of that man. I did have my hand on his belt pouch when he knocked me out, and so I still have that. With a menu from a tavern here in Suzail, which is what led me here." She paused and tried to keep herself from breaking down into tears. "My father's name was Tegyr Rivenspell. We lived in a tower near Asbravn."

The elder man arched his eyebrows and replied, "Asbravn, eh? that's a long ways away."

Aliana nodded at Egern, "It took me almost three months to make my way to Suzail."

"And ye know nothing else about this orc ye seek?"

Aliana shook her head fervently. "Nothing other than what I've told thee so far."

Sir Egern handed the drawing back to Aliana. "I shall tell thee, what I know of him. He has been in our kingdom for many years, and has done nothing but good deeds."

The lady mage looked skeptical, but listened as the Purple Dragon leader continued speaking. "And now I am to believe that he is a cold-blooded murderer." The elder knight shook his head. "Quite the quagmire," he commented. The knight held his hands outward, "And what would ye have me do ma'am?"

"I know what I saw, but that's all I know. That is why I wish to question him. Assuming he doesn't knock me out again, or worse." Aliana looked torn between grief and anger. "I would just like a name, and where I might find him."

Velarus had been patiently following the conversation stood up abruptly, causing the knight to take a step backwards. "Pardon me Sir Egern, Shouldn't thee be questioning the suspect and not the victim."

"I know this orc. I'm not so sure this woman's circumstances are as they may outwardly appear. Truth is that the orc, Farc, as he is known to me, has not been in the city for at least a month."

"My father is dead. I know I didn't kill him, and I know that this orc was not supposed to be in our tower," the young lady retorted.

Egern tapped his finger on his chin as he replied, "He and his men did leave long enough ago to have traveled to Asbravn... That was nearly five months ago if my tally is correct."

Velarus paced around the room. "What does this half breed do in Suzail?"

"He is a priest I believe, or a warrior priest of Nobanion. A noble sort really."

The ranger snorted derisively at this comment, "A noble.. orc.. bah."

The elder knight spun around, causing his robes to coil around him as he returned to his desk and sat. "I'm sorry. I really can't help ye madam. Even if I could, I know not the whereabouts of Farc at the moment."

Aliana could not hide the disappointment in her soft features. "Dost thou know anyone who might have more information?" she asked, pleadingly.

Sir Egern merely shrugged once more. "Ye may try some of the Inns around town, I'm sure someone would recognize him. He was a well-to-do adventurer."

Aliana retorted angrily, "By murdering innocent people and stealing their possessions!"

"No. He is 'well-to-do' by helping the city. He and his group have performed several good deeds for us."

Velarus looked to the knight. "So he was a mercenary."

"No. He wasn't a sword for hire. He only went on missions for the kingdom that I've heard."

The ranger gazed incredulously at the knight wondering why this man seemed to favor one whose blood runs with that of our kingdom's hated enemy. "Can ye give us a name of one he has traveled with, or done business with before he left on his peaceful endeavors?" he added with scathing sarcasm.

The knight ignored the ranger's comment, but answered his actual question. "Hmm. My role is to keep tabs on nonhuman inhabitants. I don't generally keep track of others. But.. I seem to remember him having dealings with a man named.. Gedor. Yes. He met with Gedor at the Leaning Post Inn as I recall, it is over by the docks." The knight grabbed his quill and started to dip it in the vial of ink. "Now, I must get back to my log, good day to ye both."

Velarus bowed his head slightly cordially. "Thank thee for the information ye provided."

Aliana stood and curtsied to the knight. "Yes, thank thee, Sir Egren. Thou hast been most helpful."

The older knight waved his hand in acknowledgement at the gestures and continued with his writing. The two travelers exited the room and were escorted by the waiting squire out of the Citadel.

As they passed the guard house they met another guard, who informed them that two merchants left a message to bid farewell and to inform them they would be at the Nightengale if needed.

Aliana smiled faintly. "Thank thee for relaying the message." The two companions walked steadily out of the portcullis entrance and into the snow-covered streets of the capital city.


	7. The Dragon's Jaw

Chapter 6 - The Dragon's Jaw ----------------------------

The sun was sitting high atop the sky, the clouds dissolved as the day warmed up slightly from the frigid morning cold. The change in weather brought out more of the bustling city occupants as many men and women began walking about the Street of Staves. Several vendors pulled out carts and customers were buying items in the makeshift market area north of the Citadel. The group passed several places open for business, shops and stores opened their shutters and the city appeared more like a city than it did a few hours ago.

As they passed down the street, Velarus seemed keenly interested in one of the signs, 'The Dragon's Jaw'. "This holds the appearance of a tavern of sorts, and I am famished already. What say we stop for some lunch, lady Aliana."

Aliana pauses to consider the suggestion. "Umm...I suppose that would be all right. I could probably do with something warm to eat and discuss what Sir Egern revealed in more hospitable surroundings."

Velarus moved ahead and opened the door, motioning his head to signal the lady to pass through. "Great, I would prefer a nice meal around a campfire, but that would get us a fine in Suzail." Velarus chuckled at the thought of it, and followed after Aliana enters.

Upon entering the Inn, the duo noticed that a rather large group of people are at the establishment. There were at least fifty people are eating and drinking in the main room. The smell of hot food filled the air and the loud chattering of multiple conversations and laughter overwhelmed the travelers. Despite the large crowd there were several tables available. A board hung to the right of the entrance foyer with several notes attached. A particularly colorful note stated in bold letters. "_Gnome Tossing tonight! Try thy hand against the reigning champion, Baelus Grue, strongest man south of the Great Glacier! 500 Gold Lions could be yours for a small entrance fee of 8 silver falcons! Anyone to toss over ten feet gets thy money back! YE CAN'T AFFORD TO MISS IT!_" Velarus and Aliana both silently read the note.

Moments later, a shapely waitress approached, carrying a tray with half a dozen massive mugs of ale in one and a whole cooked turkey in the other. "Have a seat, and excuse the lack o' service. The weather shut everything down, and we've been quite busy." A few patrons called to the waitress, somewhat rudely, and the young woman moved over to their table. "I'm comin' hold yer horses!"

Aliana shrunk back a bit as the two headed toward a table, clearly not used to this many people being about and somewhat unnerved by the din. "Gnome tossing? Why would anyone want to toss a gnome? Why would the gnome want to be tossed? It all sounds rather undignified."

Velarus noticed the apprehension on the woman's face, and also viewed the crowd with unease. He sighed heavily, "I'm not much for crowds either, but I'm afraid this maybe a common theme in the taverns throughout the city. Besides perhaps we will get some useful information." Velarus lowered his gruff voice to a whisper and leaned closer, "I would recommend not mentioning the half-orc's deeds here. If he has friends and they find out why we are looking for him, it would be easy for him to get word and disappear. I think we should say that we are looking for a priest for a prosperous adventure, some sort of ancient ruins filled with gold and jewels. We just may be able to get him to come to us, or at least get a true indication of his whereabouts. What say thee?"

Aliana looked somewhat uneasy with Velarus' suggestion. "Dost thou mean we should...lie?", she whispered, somewhat uncertainly. "Well, I guess, if thou think it best, we can try it," she concluded.

"I prefer to think of it as discretion. It is especially prudent if it can help uncover the truth about this murderer. Surely ye noticed the skeptical reaction by one of the cities top ranking military officials. If we meet someone here and make the same claims, they may be even less helpful, and maybe even dangerous. If this Farc finds out why ye seek him, thou might very well be in grave danger. Discretion is the better part of valor, m'lady."

"Oh. I see thy point. Dost thou think we'v...I've...already erred by being too open and honest with Sir Egern? Dost thou think he might be telling Farc about us and our visit even now? So we'll never be able to find him? Or...he could be waiting in ambush for us around the next corner!" Aliana eyes widened and she looked somewhat panicked by this possibility.

"No, I think thou were right to present the problem to Sir Egern. The Purple Dragons are a strange breed, but they follow a creed of honor. I don't think he would purposely warn Farc. If he mentioned in passing and word gets around.. we cannot be sure. We must be cautious and careful from now on, always on the alert. Living in the wilderness, I'm used to being ever watchful." Velarus tendered a half-hearted smile, unsuccessfully trying to relieve the obvious nervousness of his female companion.

He motioned to the waitress, whom they met at the door, and she promptly came to the table, carrying a few empty platters under her arm. "What can I get for ye?" The waitress gives a faint smile and nodded to Velarus as she tried to recall the specials of the day. "We got about anything ye want. We have onion roast, beef, turkey, ham, but the onion roast is the house special. It'll cost ye one lion for a whole roast or three falcons for a platter. On tap we have the usual ales and beers, we also have a number of imports."

Velarus smiled to the young blonde waitress, "I'll have just a platter of the onion roast and a mug of ale." Velarus pulled out four falcons, and placed it in the girl's hands. "Keep the change, m'lady."

Aliana waited for the ranger to finish, then asked in a hesitant voice, "Dost thou have anything lighter than thy meat dishes? Some fruit or a salad perhaps? And some hot bread?" She added hurriedly, "If not, that's fine also. I don't mean to be a bother. If that's the case, I'll have the onion roast as well. And I have my own beverage with me, if that's alright?"

"Well fruit being out of season and all will run ye a pretty coin, I think we are selling apples and pears for a falcon, and that's if we have any. We got some oranges in the conservatory, they are fresh, grown in the court green house, they may run ye about a thumb a piece. I could have the chef fix ye a nice salad if ye want for about five thumbs."

"Alright. That sounds fine," she said gratefully.

"A salad then, and I will bring both of ye a nice hot loaf of bread." She began to walk off and turned back around to Aliana. "Are ye sure ye don't want somethin' to drink lass? We have some nice hot tea brew'n or some light wine fresh from the Dales. They calm even the lightest appetite... well think about it, I will be back with yer food in a bit."

Velarus looked around, scanning the occupants for potential information. Velarus noticed some ladies chatting incessantly at the table next to them, and gazed back to Aliana. "Maybe ye should chat with those ladies, and I'll talk to the bard." He motioned toward the colorfully dressed individual sitting in the corner.

"Umm... All right." Aliana glanced at the women nervously following Velarus' suggestion.

Velarus stood up straightening out his bow and backpack, and strolled over toward the bard. "Hail! I am Velarus. Ye look like a man of knowledge." Velarus displayed a hearty smile. "We are looking for some people for a prosperous adventure. What we could really use is a solid priest who could handle the rigors of adventure. I heard Farc was a solid... man for the job. Surely, thou hast heard of him, a prominent fellow such as thyself."

The man with long, wavy chocolate-colored hair and creamy milk complexion peeked up at Velarus from his ale. "Farc? No, Doesn't ring a bell. There haven't been too many adventuring sorts around here since High Harvestide. If ye are looking for a priest ye might check some of the shrines or the temples. I hear Tymora's clergy like some action here or there." The bard went back to picking at his meal.

"Well, thank thee for thy time. Good afternoon to ye!" and Velarus took the last swig of his ale and pronounced, "Great ale, time for a refill." He gracefully walked up to the barmaids. He gave them a wink and pulled out a gold galleon. "I need some more ale, and some information. I'm trying to find a half-orc named Farc, who was recommended to me by a friend to help on an adventure. If ye could tell me where I can contact him or a human name Gedor, it would most appreciated." Velarus stated while he flipped the coin over with his fingers, staring into the barmaid's aquamarine eyes.

The barmaid ran a finger through her light brown hair and snatched the gold coin from Velarus' hand. "Ain't heard of any Farc, but its hard to say... I'm not so good with names." She held her hand out as to request more money.

Velarus pulled another gold galleon from his pouch and placed it inconspicuously in her hand, while looking around for any unscrupulous eyes on his transaction. "Please help me out, and tell me something more than he hangs out at the 'Leaning Post'. I've already got that much information already. I want to know all about him, to make sure I can trust him in battle."

She examined the two gold coins in her hand. "Yer lucky I likes ye cutter, two lions won't buy much of anything anymore. But it'll get ye a kiss." She leaned in close to Velarus and gave the surprised ranger a big smooch on his cheek, and whispered into his ear. "Farc is an adventuring sort, got a big group too, 'bout a dozen. Heard he was a decent sort, as for Gedor, he's a namer, I may know somethin' but it will cost ye more than two lions." She moved her face away from Velarus' cheek and sized him up. "I go on break in an hour, if ye want to meet me out back."

Velarus blushes slightly and bowed graciously, then returned to the table.

Aliana took several long drinks of hot tea from her flask to try to steady her nerves, then rose to her feet and took the couple of steps necessary to get over to the nearby table. "Umm...excuse me...", she began in an unsteady voice. "...but I'm new in town and ye looked like...umm...people in the know. My companions and I were looking for...a man with orcish blood known as Farc. We...umm...heard that he was a reliable ...umm... priestly sort and we were ...umm... looking for someone like that for our next quest. Have ye heard of him?" Aliana looked like she'd rather be doing just about anything other than talking to this many people she doesn't know.

The women seemed incredibly involved in their current conversation and Aliana's squeaky request amounted to a whisper competing with the roaring crowd. One of the women at the other side of the table noticed Aliana trying to hail them. She raised her hand and silenced the other women, who almost instinctively turned toward the young lady.

The woman at the far end of the table gave her lady mage a cold look. Like most the women, she was up there in age and was dressed similar to the upper middle class, with a fancy pink dress with a flowery yellow surcoat. "Well girl speak up, a dull whisper won't penetrate many ears in such a crowd."

A second woman spoke to the first, "Be easy on the girl, she looks upset."

"Really Mauna, its not like she interrupted anything important."

Seeing that her existing approach was not working well, Aliana swallowed and tried to inject her voice with an air of confidence she really didn't feel. Speaking with more volume she began again: "I am...sorry to interrupt thy conversation, but ye seem like people who might hear and know things about the city. My traveling companions and I have heard stories of a priest of orcish descent that resides in Suzail sometimes, by the name of Farc. We're looking for someone like that to accompany us on our next adventure and we were looking to try to locate him, or find out any information we could about him, so we might decide whether to ask him to accompany us. Please, have any of thee heard anything?" She ended with a plaintive note in her voice.

The women glanced at each other and chattered for a minute, then the first woman responded to Aliana, "Thou art sure you want an orc? Ye look like a nice young girl, not the type to be traveling around with beast like that."

Another woman interrupted "nor to be adventuring either, a nice girl like thee. Look at what thy adventuring has done to thee, thy nice white robe all dirty, I bet ye clean up really nice too. A pretty girl like thee has no business adventuring."

Yet another woman added, "Really Givaa, let the girl decide her own business! Who are we to say she shouldn't be adventuring? For all we know she has a perfectly good reason to throw her life away as such."

"Well 'tis a perfect waste is all. There are plenty of ladies not half as pretty as her at court, debutantes and what not. Ye should see this Della my Derion is courting, She has a nose like a harpy and the voice to match."

The conversation turned back to gossip about people totally irrelevant to the query. It seemed that they know more about their circle of society than adventurers or priests. The young mage turned around and sat down next to Velarus, a slight bit of frustration evident on her supple features. The blonde waitress returned to the table, carrying a meager looking salad, two mugs of ale and two plates of steaming meat.

"Here are yer orders, the salad may look a tad wilted, but High Harvestide was months ago. If ye need anything else hail me." She slipped Aliana a piece of paper discreetly and motioned, discretely, toward the two rambling men at the adjacent table as if to say 'beware'. "Enjoy your meals then" She walked off toward the kitchen once more.

Velarus waited patiently until the waitress walked away to summarize his finding or lack there of. "The bard chap knew not much of anything... in fact he was strangely quiet, for a bard. Didn't even give his name, which is very odd, most bard's I met pronounce their full names like trumpeteers at a royal wedding. But, the barmaid was a little more helpful." Velarus smiled. "She said that he has a group of about a dozen. We must be extremely careful, they outnumber us and it seems the local guards will side with them if it comes to our word against theirs." Velarus sighed deeply, and then continued, "Well anyway, she may have more information about Gedor, the human companion of Farc's, Sir Egern told us about. She asked to meet me outside, hopefully to get more information."

Aliana took a moment to take out the paper the waitress gave her and examined it. 'Murder tonight, Gedor in danger. P.S. Heard ye were dead, welcome to Suzail.' Aliana gasped, startled, and her eyes go wide. At her companion's quizzical stares, she passed the note to the woodsman. She stood up and surveyed the room, trying to see if she could see the waitress that gave her the note.

Velarus read the note, a puzzled expression formed on his rough-shaven face. "Who knows thou art here?" A tinge of frustration crept into the ranger's usually stoic posture. "Lady Aliana, I am meeting one of the bar maidens outside, and maybe I can get some information. But, mayhaps, it is a trap. Get the local watch, if I am attacked."

Aliana paused a moment from searching for the waitress to answer the ranger's question. "The only person I can think of is Vardoc, who was my father's assistant. I never found his...body, so though I'd assumed he was slain as well, he might have escaped the tower. I want to talk to the woman who gave me this note, and see how she got it, but if ye think thy life may be in peril, it can wait a bit." Aliana looked at Velarus with concern.

"After one or two minutes take a peek out, and check that nothing is amiss. Hopefully I have not misjudged the lass, but I have fought several battles and if danger comes, I will not be easy prey." Velarus took his food knife and cut part way through the peace ribbon under the table away from watching eyes so that it may tear free with only a modicum of force.

"Umm...if ye like, before ye leave, I could try to cast a spell to let us talk with each other at distance, even through walls. That way, I could know right away if ye need me." Aliana scanned around as if just remembering her surroundings. "Umm...Dost thou think they'd frown on spellcasting in public in Suzail?"

Velarus eyed the mage mistress with intrigue, "By Mielikki's grace, I've never heard of that, but it sounds interesting. That would be very beneficial, how long will this effect last? Is this a mental link or would I have to speak aloud? I do believe with the ruckus in here, few would notice thee performing magic."

Aliana smiled, pleased to be discussing spellcraft, one of her favorite topics. "It's a fairly simple spell. It lasts about a half-hour and thou would have to stay fairly close to the tavern or thou would be outside its range. It's not a direct mental link, but anything ye whisper, I'd be able to hear. So...umm...dost thou think it is a good idea?" she asked deferentially.

"Yes, Lady Aliana it is a very good idea. Well done! I will be at ease... unless the barmaid gets a little too friendly. Then it shall be a little embarrassing." Velarus chuckled softly.

Aliana looked slightly perplexed. "Well...if she's friendly, then she'd be more likely to answer questions, so I don't see why that would be a problem, really." The young mage seemed completely oblivious to the subtleties of the ranger's statement. "I'll wait until thou art ready to go so we don't run the risk of running out of time before ye finish."

Aliana finished up her salad and looked around for the hot bread that was promised. Not finding it, she took another drink of hot tea from her flask. "Well...lacking a telekinesis spell, I don't think I'll be doing any gnome tossing. It seems rather unkind to the gnomes anyway."

Velarus rolled his eyes as the discussion turns to the strange Inn event. "I would never participate in such a dishonorable sport as that. Jousting, swordplay, and archery contests are true tests of skill. Gnome tossing is just plain sadistic, even if the gnome doesn't mind. Just because a slave doesn't mind, doesn't make slavery just."

The midday sun moved west and nearly an hour passed as they sat and conversed. The inn emptied and the servants began to ready the main room for the competition. The fifty patrons dwindled to about a dozen. Remaining among the reduced crowd were two armed men at the bar, and the 'bard'. The waitress who bore the note was conspicuously absent since dropping off the food. The two apparently drunken men left the inn, which the waitress warned them about, left only a few minutes ago. Every five minutes or so, Velarus looked over his shoulder to the bar, anxiously awaiting his meeting in the alley with the woman.

The two men with swords moved to a seat at a nearby table and closer to the area of the competition. They were seemingly trying to get a better view of the event, but something was different about them. Velarus wondered if these two men are possibly involved in this mysterious murder that the note mentioned, but he shrugged it off as a paranoid notion. Velarus glanced over his shoulder once more and saw that the barmaid was no longer at the bar. Velarus leaned toward Aliana and whispered quietly, "perhaps now would be the proper time to cast thy spell, my lady friend has disappeared."

Aliana nodded to Velarus, retrieved her spellbook and laid it on the table. She flipped through the pages until she found a certain page, then spoke some words of magic in a low voice. As she did, her eyes turn to liquid pools of silver. She gestured at Velarus and herself in turn. As she finished casting, her eyes returned to their normal medium blue hue.

Velarus walked toward the exit, out of earshot of the two swordsmen, then whispered in a low voice. "If ye can hear me... touch thy ear."

Aliana spotted the ranger and brushed her earlobe with her index finger.

Velarus exhaled in slight relief, and then continued. "Be wary, the two swordsmen were watching thee while casting thy spell. Keep a close eye on them."

Aliana peeked at the swordsmen with a concerned look on her face. She whispered seemingly to no one. "Just be sure not to go too far away, or ye will be out of range of the spell." She took a sip of tea to steady her nerves.

Velarus walked up to the barmaid and spoke quietly, "Hello... uh. I'm sorry but ye didn't give me thy name... I am Velarus" I am a Ranger, protector of the lands and an adventurer of sorts."

Aliana listened intently to the half of the conversation she's getting.

"A bounty? I didn't hear anything about a bounty. Is he a wanted man... Gedor?" …

"I am a woodsman, not a noble. Here are five gold galleons. Please this information is important to me?" …

"What I know about Gedor is very little. I mainly was looking for Farc, the half-orc. But I heard he was a good man, and Gedor was a friend of his."

"He gets too friendly with certain guards, what dost thou mean?"

"Look, to tell ye the truth, thou seem to be a decent person. The truth is we believe Farc is the person who killed the young girl's father I'm with. We are looking to question him, and bring him to justice. Gedor was a friend of his. We want to find him to find Farc." …

Aliana looked rather concerned as she noticed the two swordsmen didn't have the required peace ribbons on their weapons.

"I don't know anything about him. We are trying to find out. We need to find an answer. " Velarus' voice continued to echo in the lady mage's mind.

"Gedor is a guild member? Of what guild?"

"Can ye give me another name that can give me information about Farc? Gedor is not important to me."

"I will find Gedor and question him then. I'm sorry thou cannot help. Good deeds are often tough, I know."

"There are many guilds... I'm assuming ye are talking the thieves' guild or worse? "

"I am a simple woodsmen, I'm not well versed in the city life. I didn't mean to offend thee."

"I am sorry to have bothered thee."

Velarus opened the door, and went back into the Inn, frustration apparent on his rough face. He whispered quietly out of earshot of the barmaiden. "I'm back in the tavern."

Aliana whispered to Velarus "I lost track of one of the swordsmen after they got up and left the table. Be careful."

Velarus walked up to the blonde waitress, keeping a careful eye out around him, and talked in a low voice. "Is everything alright?" Once again Aliana had to listen to only half of the conversation out of earshot.

"Does he deserve it? It seems like Gedor is not a respectable man..."

"It depends on who's asking... "

"I do not want him dead. I would like to ask him something. Who wants him dead?"

A handsome fellow well dressed in a silky black tunic entered the bar. He seemed to stand out in the crowd of commoners.

Velarus continued to speak through the spell. "Who wants to kill Gedor? That's him coming through the door... ah..."

The swordsman standing beside the door drew his sword and charged at the noble wearing the black silk tunic, bringing his blade down at a sharp angle. The sword seemed as if it will strike him in the chest, but the noble deftly moved away, taking a minor slash to the thigh.

Aliana began to chant, and weave her hands in an intricate pattern. Moments later three pure white, seemingly angelic dogs appeared around the assailant, barking at him viciously, as the noble moved away through the crowd.

Velarus made his away swiftly toward the entrance door, looking around for the second swordsman. He spotted a suspicious face looking out from the kitchen and noticed a sword down by his side. Velarus yelled toward the direction of the lady mage, forgetting she could still hear him speak, "The other swordsman is in the kitchen." Within seconds the ranger was at the kitchen doorway, his own rune-inscripted longsword in his scarred hands. "Drop thy steel and no harm shall come," he warned.

The swordsman gazed at Velarus and stepped forward ignoring his warning. He lunged toward the ranger's leather protected stomach with his blade. The ranger deflected the blow with his sword, pushing it upward. Velarus thrust his own blade forward into the man's unprotected mid-section impaling the thug. His eyes bulged as he collapsed to the hardwood flooring.

One of the dogs yelped from a wound it received. The mage's blue eyes flash with anger. A moment later, they turned once more to reflective silver pools as she launched a pair of silvery missiles from her fingertips at the swordsman, which struck him in the chest causing him to drop his weapon.

Velarus removed his blade and faced the other would-be assassin. The ranger waved his fine blade toward the man, as blood trickles off the tip of the sword. "Yield now... or die like thy partner!"

The remaining attacker saw the bloody sword, and quickly peered into the kitchen and discovered the corpse of his ally. "I surrender! Just kill me now." The dogs continued to nip at the man, until Aliana arrived and waved them away.

"We don't want to kill anyone... We want some answers!" the ranger demanded hastily.

"Nobody messes with us and gets away with it." The man looked defiant, but feared for his life.

"Except me." The noble looking gentleman, Gedor, walked back over to the attacker, the blonde waitress followed at his side.

"Ye are as good as dead." The brown-eyed attacker spit as he spoke to the suave, well-dressed man.

Gedor scoffed, "Really. Just for that I'm not going to kill ye. I'll leave ye to the rest of thy ilk."

The swordsman let's out an exasperated sound and repeated himself. "Ye are a dead man."

Velarus looks to the noble trying to ascertain the gist of the words. "Gedor. Why are these people trying to kill thee! Farc is going to be upset," he added hoping to spark a useful answer about their prey.

Gedor searched around the bar with his eyes, "No time to chat, there may be more on the way." The noble and the waitress stepped outside without another word. Aliana and Velarus looked at each other and followed after him. Velarus sheathed his sword and caught up to the unlikely pair.

"There are more thugs on the way down the street, let's get to Horn Gate," the black clad man stated.

Aliana cast a questioning glance to the ranger, who merely shrugged in response, and the pair followed Gedor and the waitress through the snowy city streets.


	8. Escape to Dren

Chapter 7 – Escape to Dren --------------------------------

The unlikely quartet hastily traversed the pavilion and entered into the Royal Court through a hidden rift in the wall, behind a line of tall shrubbery. Inside the walls of courtyard Gedor's pace slowed dramatically, as he caught his breath. He took a moment to straighten his attire. He appeared to be a young nobleman, with very stylish clothing, an enigma of gilded trim, buttons, buckets, and embroidery. He wore a coat of heavy black leather with golden embroidery of complex designs, under which was a silvery chain vest. As elaborate as his outfit was, he appeared to wear it comfortably.

Velarus took the opportunity to question this unusual man further. "We have aided in thy rescue, and now pray tell us some information. Why is the thieves' guild trying to kill thee?"

"Aye and I do thank thee for thy assistance, a good call I might say. Perhaps a bit brash, making an enemy with the Suzailian guild is not sage advice. But who am I to talk, after all, that pitiful attempt at an assassination was for me." The noble man seemed genuinely humored by the recent events.

Velarus was amazed at his aloofness, regarding their situation. "Does Farc have anything to do with this Suzailian Guild that attacked thee." The ranger watched the man's reaction to the query. Hoping for all this trouble they could get a good lead on where to find this brute.

Gedor seemed to think about the question for a few moments. "Farc?... No, I don't remember any Farc? Who is he?"

Velarus tilted his head and raised his eyebrow after hearing the foppish man's response. "No, we do not know him but we seek him. We were told that thou hast the wherewithal to contact him. He is a half-orc priest. Are thee sure, thou dost not know him? There can't many with this description around here. It is important that we speak to him. "Again the young ranger leaned toward the young noble, watching his response carefully.

Gedor scratched his smooth chin and thought it over, as they continued to stroll through the stone walkway. "Well, I have the means to contact almost anyone, but that's not what ye want. Ye want to find him thyself. Alas I don't know of this Farc, however, an acquaintance of mine belonged to a band of adventurers led by a half-breed orc. He and his band left months ago."

Aliana broke in timidly to ask, "Umm...Might thee happen to know where they were bound? Or what their plans were?" She faced the waitress and asked plaintively. "Could you please tell me who gave you the note that you gave to me? Please?"

Gedor stopped in his tracks and looked over the two. He addressed the blonde waitress, "Mistaken Identity Malli? If these two weren't the ones sent here to help me... "

The waitress appeared flushed. "I'm afraid these aren't the ones sent from Arabel. Two adventurers asking about you. I figured they were the rescue party. It would seem this was all a misunderstanding to begin with. But when this ranger went and talked with that tramp I figured they had some guild business."

Velarus face turned a slight shade of red as Malli spoke about the barmaid he met. "I was only questioning her about Farc, and Gedor. We were told that Gedor could help us find Farc.. by.. Excuse me for a minute." The ranger pulled Aliana to the side. "Should we tell him the real reason for trying to find Farc? Should we trust him?" Velarus glanced back over his shoulder at the black clad man.

Aliana leaned in and whispered to Velarus. "I believe that if we are planning to be traveling with Gedor for any length of time, we should be honest with him. I'm...uncomfortable with keeping secrets or using deception on anyone I might have to..." she paled slightly again "...fight beside and Gedor seems like a decent man, though my opinion of him is somewhat lower than it was a minute ago. But..." she rested a hand lightly on Velarus' arm "...I trust your judgement in these things, and if you feel we should continue to stick to our story, I am willing to follow you in that."

Velarus turned again to the nobleman. "What is all of this about Gedor?"

Gedor sighed and then replied, "It's a long story, and apparently ye don't know it. I must, however, say that I am truly grateful for thy help, I figured you were mercenaries of some sort. I had no idea that bystanders would be so obliging." The man gave the pair a deep bow. "I am Gedor Wellen, the Sembian." Gedor grabbed a hold Aliana's hand and kisses it gently. "I cannot tell you about Farc, but I assure you, if I can't tell you about him he's not worth knowing."

Aliana was taken aback by his gesture and pulled her hand back rather quickly. The young, lady mage seemed sorrowful and somewhat pale. She stepped away from Gedor and close to Velarus, and whispered just loud enough that the ranger can hear her. "It would seem that in searching for my father's killer I've inadvertently drawn us into serious, somewhat unrelated peril. I...apologize for that; I didn't mean to do so, and if ye want to... leave aside my quest and go thy own way, I will understand." Aliana reached into her belt pouch and takes out five golden coins, which she attempted to press into Velarus' hand. "I...heard your attempt to...purchase information from the bar maid. Thank you. I really feel...that I should reimburse you for that. Please take these coins."

Velarus gently turned Aliana's hand back and closed her hand over her own coins. "No, Lady Aliana. I have promised to help thee, and help thee I shall. Even if I take my last breath in Faerun, I shall not abandon you. Living in the forests, I rarely make friends, and thou hast a genuine heart and a good nature, and I consider thee my friend." He looked at her smooth, dark hair and smiled. "The coins I spent were of my own free will, ye owe me nothing."

The white robed mage turned back and leaned toward Velarus. She looked as though she might tear up again at any moment, and then managed a slight smile. "Thank you...my friend." she said in a soft voice. "Thou hast no idea how much I appreciate thy choice to stand by me." A single tear ran down her cheek. She smiled more brightly this time, and put the coins back in her belt pouch and wiped her cheek with the back of her hand.

Gedor seemed a little upset that the woman hasn't returned any affection and was somewhat ignoring him. "We must really get moving. Half a city of brigands are on our heels."

The ranger ran a hand through his disheveled hair and straightened his gray cloak. Looking around at the beautiful white snow covering the cobblestone streets he felt more at ease. "Yes. Let's keep going to Horn's Gate."

The group began to walk again. Aliana spoke to Gedor as they walk down the snow-covered garden pathways, "Who were those men that attacked you? Why did they wish to do thee harm?"

The woman, who was the waitress, shed a blond wig that was situated on her head. She removed a net, covering her short, brown hair. "They was Suzailian Guild enforcers."

Gedor nodded to Malli and began to explain, "As I said it's a long story. Firstly, there are two thieves' guilds in Cormyr, the Suzailian guild and the rest. Suzail can support its own guild. A ring of masters and lodges control the rest of the country. When this depression hit, from the Orc Wars, we decided we would stop ambushing traders and robbing nobles. We, being the rest of the thieves' guilds, the Suzailian guild were onboard with us as well until a new 'chief' arrived. Apparently he was infamous for his misdeeds before the war, but he escaped justice by leaving the country. Well, he's not as friendly as we are. His first order of business was to have the War Wizard, who almost brought him to justice long ago, assassinated. I told a friend, an adventurer, to inform the Purple Dragons of this plot. He had no guild ties and a heavy-handed band to back him up so he had nothing to lose. I think that sums it up pretty well."

Velarus' ears perked up when Gedor mentioned a war wizard and assassination and glanced curiously at the woman. "Who was the war wizard that brought him to justice? The ranger stared intently at the well-dressed rogue.

"Actually the war wizard is still alive, their plot failed and they found out I ratted on them, hence the attack on yours truly. The war wizard's was named Eluse Bellard, I don't know much about him."

Aliana was somewhat startled to see that the waitress was wearing a disguise, while listening to the rogue's tale. "So...you're the good thiev...rogues, more or less?" she commented as she tried to break down the moral issues involved.

"If it makes you feel better I am an honorable person doing what I need to survive."

Velarus bit his lip and chose not to respond with his true feelings toward this scoundrel. He began to wonder if his rescue was a boon or a mistake.

"And what's a war wizard?" Aliana asked curiously.

"A war wizard is like a Purple Dragon but he is a wizard instead. They swear an oath of allegiance to the crown and to the head of the War Wizards," Gedor replied, simply.

The arcane woman turned to the former waitress and asked, "and... umm...what's your role in all this?"

The waitress placed the wig on her belt, which looked like a pelt when draped down her dress. The previously disguised woman smiled. "I'm a friend of Gedor's from inside the Suzailian guild. I sent word of his assassination to Gedor's guild, they was supposed to come and get him. But we had to settle for ye two instead. Just in the nick of time as well."

Velarus pondered the implications of what Gedor has said so far. "What is the name of the Guild leader? It would be nice to find out who will be trying to kill us now."

The young brown-haired turned her head toward the rough shaven ranger. "Nobody really knows the new chief's name. He was the head of a North End gang, even the guild masters were afraid of him. They say his gang pulled in ten tricrowns a day, and once during the war they ambushed a whole party of Purple Dragons. Now he comes back and claims to be the 'king of thieves'. We just call him 'the chief', or the king. Callin' him the king is intentionally disrespectful to the true king, Azoun, which's why I don't call him that. He is awful, the kind of guy who would steal candy from a baby and a baby from a mother, just for the joy of hearin' them cry."

Gedor nodded as Malli discusses the Suzailian guild leader. "The entire guild has turned to murder and banditry, Where is the fun in that? These, irrepressible psychotics give people like me a bad name. 'Tis getting harder and harder to earn a honest living these days."

The ranger made a mental note of the name, as he coughed, holding back a brash retort to the rogue's line of thinking on honest professions. "What party of adventurers did you contact to bring this information to the war wizard. Dost thou think it possible thy adventurer friends of thee, may have alerted the guild leader of thy involvement?"

"Indeed ye have brought up a valid point, in truth I don't know how the guild knew of my scheme. I haven't had a chance to think about it."

The ranger mulled over the information, as he attempted to assess the validity of the stories from this strange man. "Why aren't the War wizards and the Purple Dragon's trying to stop this man? I'm sure the War Wizard council is aware of the plot against his member, and the actions of this new 'chief', are they not?"

"I'm not so sure they aren't trying to stop him, this guy keeps a real low profile, and I don't know that the Dragons aren't doing something. I avoid the Dragons as much as possible. I don't subscribe to the old 'keep your friends close and enemies closer' theory. It is however odd that we don't see heightened patrols, and not even one Dragon was at 'the Jaw' for the fight... It is rather odd..."

The woodsmen scratched the stubble on his chin with his callous, dirty hands. "What about the adventurers thou asked to inform the War wizard, can you tell me more about them? Is it possible this half-orc we seek is allied with them in some way?"

The thief nodded to Velarus, "It's more than possible, considering that thy inquiry as to this Farc fellow led thee to me. The Dragons must have some information linking us. My friend's name is Predus, he's a mischievous sort but always has good intentions. It would be a leap to say that he ratted me out. The orc that led them, I never met, but I'm sure he's not the kind to murder. If he were Predus wouldn't travel with him."

Aliana was listening to the conversation intently, walking just behind the two men. She interrupted to ask, "Umm...could you tell us more of this Predus and what sorts of places he likes to frequent? He seems to be our only link, however tenuous, to the half-orc at the moment."

"Sorry Girl, Predus is long gone, he and his friends left near High Harvestide."

"Could you tell us if anyone besides your organization is at odds with this other guild? It seems like the Purple Dragons should be doing something..." she looked puzzled by his lack of action "...but if they're not, it seems like someone should."

"Well there are the costers that the guild has been stealing from, they are offering a bounty on the new chief. I think its about a hundred tricrowns, goes up with every theft. But for some reason there aren't many mercenaries willing to pursue the bounty. I don't know why the Dragons aren't being more active than they are, there is usually a Dragon at 'the Jaw' and the absence of one is more than odd... Now, not to change the subject but we need an escape plan. With this snow taking the road out of Horngate will leave tracks. I doubt many have tried to brave the roads in this weather so our tracks will be easy to spot. We can get to a small village called Dren about three miles out of the city. It's a guild stronghold, the Suzailians won't dare follow us there."

Velarus listened patiently as they continued their journey through the magnificent courtyard of the Royal palace of Azoun. He gave a sideways glance to the rogue. "This friend of thee, Predus, surely he left notice to thee of his travel destination and possible return time? Do they have steading in this city or do they reside in Inn's whilst they are here?"

"He never tells me his travel plans, he comes and goes as he pleases. I see him occasionally in the taverns around town when he is here."

Velarus looked around eyeing the Royal Palace, currently being held by the regent Alustair, known as the 'Steel Princess'. It was an impressive place, even covered with snow. The woodman, though, preferred the beauty of a fresh glade, next to a waterfall in the midst of a lush forest. He had only been in the city for part of a day and was already dreaming of getting back to nature. But he wanted to help Aliana, and focused on the current predicament. "Why are there no guards in the palace gardens? In fact I have seen hardly any since leaving the Citadel," he asked the well dressed rogue.

"The Dragons have other priorities, they are undermanned these recent years. It may be that they simply don't have enough recourse to look after every inn. If the dragons were at full force we would have been stopped before we even got the notion to take this little short cut. We can talk about this all as much as you want once we get out of this city, but all things considered I don't think it wise to be chatting about such matters in the king's court. There is a Purple Dragon in Dren who may be able to answer some of your questions..."

Velarus looked slightly addled at the last comments. "I'm quite sure they have been busy, but with the snow and all they have a lot less caravans to protect, and they should be a little more attentive, one would think," he wondered aloud.

Soon the small group passed through court, over the bridge and through the Royal gardens. They walked by the Castles and homes of the highest nobles of the region, each of the grandiose mansions were well designed, some to the point of being gaudy. Only a few people were around to see the group, and they paid the group little attention. The few people seemed to be housemaids or servants rather than guards. The snow stopped the nobles from grazing the gardens and all appeared deserted. Gedor lead the group past a monument, the Purple Dragon as it is called. A towering testament to Cormyrian grandeur, in fact the entire court is likewise remarkable. The blinding white powder doesn't help its grandeur but Velarus can't help but imagine what it looks like in the summer. Upon leaving court the group returned to the common roads of Suzail, which seemed a lot less pristine that what they have been enjoying. After a few minutes they arrived at the Horn Gate, the main gate of Suzail, two massive crenellated square parapets, nearly thirty-foot diameter and fifty feet tall flanked a huge portcullis and drawbridge. A crenellated rampart connected the two parapets above the entrance. The lowered drawbridge crossed a wide canal. Gedor looked around at the various people surrounding the area. A garrison of knights was stationed around the large gatehouse to the right of the entrance and several guards stood at the entrance. A large crowd of people were in the courtyard area just inside the entrance, and several merchants had open carts full of wares to sell.

Gedor noticed the ranger's peace ribbon is broken. He searched his coat and pulled out a bundle of long purple peace ribbons identical to the one strapped around Aliana's dagger sheath. They even had the same designs on them. They were either a masterful forgery or there was a guard post with about half a dozen missing ribbons.

The rogue noticed the curious look on the ranger's face. "Tools of the trade" he chuckled as he ties it around Velarus' sword.

"I was going to go with.. it got caught on the door.. but this is better." The ranger chuckled.

Aliana drew closer to her companions in the crowd, feeling ill at ease.

"What's wrong now, girl?" The rogue commented about young woman's trepidation.

"Umm...nothing. Just a lot of people. Could we be going now?"

"Pish posh. This isn't much of a crowd, besides there aren't any thieves among them."

"Thieves have some sort of distinctive look to them?" The lady mage asked incredulously.

"A good thief can pick one out in a crowd.. especially if you already know them all"

Velarus jested, "Ye can tell the bandits because they're wearing thy jewels and jingling thy coins." He smiled to Aliana, who returned the expression and seemed somewhat more relaxed.

"Aren't too many skilled thieves who would try and go after yours truly," the man stated confidently.

Velarus rolled his eyes at the pompous rogue's statement.

The group crossed over the drawbridge and continued down the road. The wind picked up a bit, blowing the standing snow off of the branches of the nearby pine trees. The group placed the cowls of their cloaks over their heads to protect them from the freezing wind. Aliana took a sip of tea from her flask as they walked.

Velarus addressed the group, "I'll scout ahead and make sure the way is clear." The ranger moved about fifty paces ahead as they continued down the road. He picked up on a couple of tracks that veered off the road, but headed parallel to the road. The woodsman examined the surrounding trees for anything unusual. Farther down the road, he noticed that the tracks veered off again into a group of trees. The ranger slowed and bent down, checking the prints he realized that two human sized people, seemingly, passed here a short time ago.

The group caught up as he checked the tracks. Gedor saw the woodsman had stopped and queried, "What have ye found?"

Velarus stared down the path where the tracks lead without taking his eyes off of the trees up ahead. "Two tracks, man sized heading off northwest there. I've noticed it along the road for a bit. Keep a close eye out." The ranger moved ahead of the group again, staying only about twenty paces distance. He removed his oak bow and kept it in hand.

Gedor brandished some type of firearm weapon with a steel muzzle, after he spotted the ranger preparing himself. Aliana followed suit and removed a crossbow and held it in her hands.

The ranger halted again and crouched low, scanning the horizon. He pointed up ahead as the group gathered behind him. "There is something up ahead. It looks like two bodies, they aren't moving. I'm going to investigate." The ranger knocked an arrow and proceeded toward the unknown objects.

They soon came upon two bloody bodies, lying face down off the side of the road. Pools of blood and chunks of skin littered the snow around the bodies. Two longswords and a splintered wooden shield sat off behind them.

Aliana turned rather pale at the sight of all the blood.

Velarus stuck his fingers in the blood, and Aliana felt even more sickened. He surmised, "the blood is still fresh.. their attackers probably aren't far away.. Gedor do you recognize them?"

Gedor used his booted foot to move the body. He turned one completely over and seemed to turn a shade of green. "By the gods! I believe they may have been... thieves... but... that's just horrific." The front of the bodies were badly mangled, the skin and clothing, and even faces ripped to shreds. The rogue turned away from the sickening sight. "Let's go," he said in a sullen tone.

"I've seen what Orcs have done to the prisoners they keep. They have been known to even eat some of their victims." He noticed that Aliana is feeling ill, and dropped the subject. He studied the tracks further, peering around every few moments out into the woods. "Hmm. These seem to be the tracks I saw earlier... but that's very strange.. I don't see any other tracks. Whatever killed them couldn't have walked up to them.."

Aliana responded with worried voice, "What. What was that noise? It sounded like laughing from over in the treetops." Aliana attempted to point out the direction and ended up spinning around in a full circle, looking somewhat dizzy.

The rest of the party then heard the sinister sound of what seemed, crudely, like laughter, but somewhat animalistic. It sounded like something out of a nightmare. Velarus used an arrow tip to tear away the peace ribbon on his sword and knocked an arrow.

Aliana looked at the trees again. "Did ye see that! Something is moving amongst the treetops!" She tried to point her crossbow and kept it steady as she trembled slightly.

Velarus spotted the man-sized figure crouching atop a tree branch, at it looked back at him with blood red eyes. Gedor had his firearm out and tried to spot the figure. The female rogue brandished a stiletto and backed away, her eyes darting from tree to tree.

The creature swung around the trees circling them and then dropped down beside Aliana who lept backward as the razor sharp claws reached for her throat. Seeing the others closing in, it jumped up nearly ten feet to another tree branch. Aliana fired her crossbow as it moved, but the bolt was nowhere near the fast moving predator.

Velarus followed the creature's movements with his bowstring taught, and fired his bow as the creature landed on the branch above. The arrow whizzed through the air and pierced what would be considered the stomach if such a creature had one. The projectile passed through the beast and hit the branch on the other side, not even phasing it. "What in Mielikki's forest is this thing!"

Aliana reloaded her crossbow trying to calm her nerves. She spotted the thing swinging around trying to close again on the party, but in her haste failed to close the string over the cocking mechanism and the string released sending the bolt toppling end over end a few feet in front of her.

The creature swung back in and lands beside Gedor and swiped its claws at his face. The rogue deftly ducked under the blow bringing up his firearm just as the creature leapt back into the trees again. He pulled the trigger and a puff of black smoke with a few sparks rose from the cylinder, but nothing else happened.

Velarus fired two more arrows in rapid succession and again they made a hole in the creature, which didn't even flinch as it swung around again. Velarus threw his bow down and drew his rune-covered blade. He mumbled, "this fiend must be immune to normal weapons."

The lady mage attempted another go and successfully fired a bolt, hitting just below the creature. The bolt cracked as it sunk into the thick branch. The creature dropped down next the ranger, who alertly sidestepped away from its reach. The warrior anticipated the return leap and swung his blade high. He struck the foot of the creature and severed it from the rest of its body. The creature swung to another tree and headed from tree to tree away from the party. After a few minutes it was apparent that the creature fled and silence fell in the cold air. Gedor banged his weapon in the palm of his hand, desperately trying to figure what happened to it.

Velarus looked a little upset. "My arrows didn't seem to do anything, but my magical sword seems to have affected it. We had better get moving to this little town of thine, Gedor."

Aliana looked to Gedor, still a little shaken but walked up to the rogue. "I liked thy device. Those were very pretty sparks," she remarked.

"It was supposed to do a little more than that. Gnomish craftsmanship has been declining I'm afraid." Gedor placed the weapon back in his belt, feeling more embarrassed by the woman's comments.

"I will take point again. Let's hasten the pace to the village. Night will soon be upon us," The ranger stated.

The four travelers continued cautiously down the snow packed road.


	9. A Tale of Terror

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Chapter nine... enjoy. For reference: currency in Cormyr are Silver Falcons, Gold Lions (1 Lion10 Falcons), and Tricrown are platinum coins (1 Tricrown10 Lions or 100 Falcons).

Chapter 8 – A Tale of Terror --------------------------------- -

The quaint little village of Dren came into view as the cloudy sky began to darken. Nearly a score of mostly wooden buildings were visible, behind a short, four-foot wall encircling the town. A rusted, iron gate lurched to one side, leaving open access to the town from the road. Inside the gate a small, maroon colored tent was setup and two men dressed in worn tabards, and leather armor aligned with metal studs, sat at table playing cards.

One of the guards looked up with mild interest at the travelers, but continued his game of cards.

Gedor looked slightly annoyed as he neared the tent. "What is this? No greeting?"

"We're busy cutter. Go on." The younger guard replied without even a casual glance.

"Ye can't just let anyone walk through town unchallenged." Gedor shook his head in disbelief.

The guard shrugged, giving the rogue only a casual glance. "But, we know ya, Gedor."

Velarus stepped up to the table the two men were playing on. "Be wary! A beast that travels amongst the trees is about. It tore two men to shreds a few miles down the road."

The older guard put down his cards. "What's this? Where were these men found?"

"Down the road, a few miles back. Just past the fork in the road, leading back to Suzail. It was a bloody mess." The ranger pointed his thumb in the direction the group arrived.

"Well go on... get inside quickly. We must close the gate." The guard rose to his feet.

Velarus continued, inwardly glad to have caught the interest of these two men and their blasé attempt at guard duty. "The beast attacked us as well, but we were able to drive it off... for now. It could hop from tree to tree." He inspected the short, stone wall, then faced the guards. "Thy wall and gate won't even slow this creature."

The slightly younger, dark-haired guard sighed as he stood. "We have heard stories of this beast."

The two guards caught Aliana's interest. "What sort of stories?" she asked.

The older, graying guard looked sullen. "Just a few days ago a town to the north was attacked... four dozen skeletons and vampires marched upon the town slaughtered everything in sight. 'Twas a regular blood bath."

"That doesn't sound like a good story." Aliana frowned, still feeling a bit sick from the images of the bodies they found on the road.

The younger guard piped up. "I heard it was more like six dozen skeletons." He shook his head as if agreeing with himself, then added, "and zombies!"

"This is foul news indeed. Someone needs to inform Suzail that undead are moving more frequently. This does not bode well." The ranger scrutinized the two, but wondered, silently, how much of their story was exaggerated, and how much was truth.

The lady mage became concerned. "How many were...how many died in the attack?"

"The whole town, nearly four score of people. With the bad snowstorms, we haven't been able to get to the town. There was a survivor who made it from Garetton, the lone survivor. He's in the tavern right now."

Gedor looked at the two guards with contempt. "Bah. Exaggerations. I doubt there was more than half a dozen."

The guard scowled back at the rogue. "Go see for thyself."

Velarus rubbed his chin. "I have heard of attacks near the mountain pass, but nothing this close to the capital city." The ranger turned and stared at Gedor. "I thought the undead traveling by trees was an exaggeration as well..."

Gedor seemed to start to argue, but exhaled deeply and spoke softly, "I'll take ye both to the Inn."

Aliana straightened out her backpack. "That sounds like a good idea."

The two companions followed Gedor and the quiet waitress, Malli, as they passed through the small town. They came to a large, log structure, much larger than the other buildings in town. The building was two stories tall and had an attached stable. None of the second story windows were lit and there were no horses evident.

Velarus read the small, wooden sign next to the door. "Quiet Dragon Inn. It looks fairly empty."

The rogue bowed his head slightly to his two rescuers. "I shall take my leave now... I will be in town. Probably in the tavern." He turned to leave and then looked back. "If I can do anything for thee don't hesitate to ask... perhaps my weapon will be of more use in the future." The female rogue, Malli followed Gedor and they walked down the snow covered path.

"Farewell to ye both. I'm sure we will meet again." The ranger watched the rogue as he left, trying to decide whether this rogue was as honorable as he claimed, or if all of his noble tendencies were merely a facade.

Aliana just smiled to Gedor and Malli as they headed away, seemingly oblivious to the thoughts of the woodsman. As the two rogues disappeared behind the wood buildings, the ranger and mage entered the common room of the Inn. A small fireplace crackled and popped, sending a comfortable warm glow throughout the small, rectangular room. A china cabinet with some fine porcelain dishes sat to the right of the front desk, where a gray-haired man wearing an aged, dark blue surcoat, stood talking with a larger, fair- skinned gentleman. He noticed the two newcomers and hobbled from behind the desk counter.

The lady mage looked up to the approaching man. "Umm. Hello."

The gray-haired man smiled and addressed them. "Perhaps I will have some brave travelers stay at my inn, yes?

Velarus looked to the elder gentlemen. "Hail and well met. Yes, we are looking for a place to rest, and to enjoy a nice hot meal."

Aliana thought about the old man's statement. "Well... my friend here is brave. I'm not... certain... about myself, sometimes. But we are travelers." She nodded to Velarus comments. "That does sound nice."

The old man smiled. "Rooms are two falcons for an evenin' or a Lion for the week. Ye need to head to the tavern for a meal. Don't serve any food here."

Aliana fumbled with a few silver coins from her belt pouch.

Velarus looked to the innkeeper. "We'll take a room... for the night." He looked to Aliana. "We should stay together, in the event of an attack. I don't want to leave ye alone, dear lady, beside I prefer to sleep on the floor anyway, no need for a second room."

Aliana was a little tentative, but responded in kind, "I guess that would be safer, probably."

The innkeeper interjected, "Well. Fine. Dost thou need stabling for the night as well?"

"No sir. We travel by foot." The ranger began to remove his long, composite bow and his leather backpack from his shoulders.

"My, my. Ye are indeed brave souls, or a bit foolish to walk around in this weather we've been having," the old man surmised.

Velarus shrugged at the comment. "Necessity, more than bravery or foolishness, good sir."

Aliana chimed in, "It wasn't that bad of a trip, other than the creature that attacked us." She shook her head as if trying to remove it from her memory. "That was rather frightening."

"We fared better than the other two we found, though." Velarus smiled half-heartedly as he stretched his shoulders, attempting to alleviate some of the stress of several days of rough travel.

The innkeeper raised an eyebrow. "Oh? A creature ye say? Tell me more, if ye would be so kind." The old man appeared genuinely interested in the topic.

Aliana thought back, picturing the strange creatures in her mind. "He had red eyes, I think."

"It was a wicked beast. It leapt from tree to tree. I hit it with two arrows and they passed right through the creature. Luckily my sword had more of an effect and it retreated," Velarus noted.

The Innkeeper became a little worried. "Curses. It's back."

"Thou hast heard of this creature? What kind of beast is it?" asked the ranger.

The Innkeeper let out a deep sign and sat on a wooden stool next to his desk. "Well... yes... I don't know if it has a name, but we call it a 'Hopper'."

The lady mage stared at the old man. "Hopper? That doesn't sound like a fitting name for such a frightening beast."

The old man smiled half-heartedly. "Well. We call it that so the children aren't scared."

Aliana shrugged. "Oh, well. I guess ye don't want the children to have nightmares. This 'Hopper' has bothered ye before?"

"We also call it a 'Bloodhopper'. It has only been seen twice, with the exception of your encounter. They say that the beast can drain one's strength with some foul magic. It also doesn't affect it, to lose its flesh."

Velarus felt a little on edge. "Where is thy mayor... Mayhaps he can send a squad to quell this beast. I shall gladly lend my sword and bow to the endeavor."

The old man's eyes widened. "Oh, I'm sorry. I am the mayor. Hullor Puklon. At thy service." His face again grew serious. "We have none to send, I'm afraid."

Aliana curtsied to the man. "Oh. Pleased to meet thee... again, then."

"Forgive us, mayor, I am Velarus of Birchwood, a Ranger of the Storm Horns."

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry. I am Aliana of Asbravn."

The mayor bowed his head slightly, acknowledging the notions of respect from the two travelers. "Pleasure to meet ye both, I'm sure. Now tell me about the two men that were killed. It usually doesn't leave the corpses."

Velarus gazed at the ceiling, as he recalled the details. "Two men with longswords. They were torn up beyond recognition though. Gedor mentioned that he believed them to be thieves from their possessions and attire."

The mayor's face became red as anger boiled the blood under his fair skin. "Gedor? Has that man showed his face again in this town!"

Velarus was shocked by the outburst and changed the subject quickly. "Did anyone try to stop the creature?"

The mayors stopped and thought about the ranger's question. His complexion began to subside more toward his natural color. "Oh... well, a Purple Dragon knight stationed here went in search of the 'Hopper' at the cemetery a few days ago."

"Alone?" Velarus grew more concerned now.

Aliana also shared the sentiment. "A few days ago, and he hasn't returned? How long does the journey take to the graveyard?"

"He went to look for the beast. He believed that it repaired itself with the corpses from the graves or some such notion." The old man leaned on the counter as he conversed with the white robed mage. "Nobody would join his quest. I would've gone, but I can barely walk anymore. And I'm far too old for such endeavors."

The ranger stood proud, but weary as he spoke. "I will head out in the morning, and I pray that the Lady of the Forest has watched over the knight. Daylight has passed and we are in need of rest."

Aliana stated firmly. "We'll... head out in the morning." The young woman crossed her hands over her chest and glared at the woodsman.

Velarus smiled to the lady mage. "Yes. The two of us, and perchance Gedor or one of his cohorts could lend a hand as well."

The lady mage seemed to be somewhat relieved that the ranger didn't mean to leave her out of his plans. "Dost thou think a spark show will intimidate these creatures." Aliana smiled sheepishly.

The mayor looked scornful at the mention of the rogue's name. "Ye can tell that... thief... to stay well away from my daughter. If I see him near my Inn, these old bones will show him a thing or two."

Aliana stared quizzically at the old man. "Daughter?"

The ranger looked sympathetically at the mayor. "We've just met this Gedor fellow. What's his story?"

Hullor's face was still slightly red as he replied. "He's a good for nothing, cheating, bastard is what he is."

Aliana commented somewhat timidly. "He seemed like a nice enough fellow."

"We were asked by a waitress to help save him... Maybe that was a bad idea?" A tinge of doubt crept into the ranger's usually steady voice.

The old man pointed to himself. "I'd say so. He's the worst kind of thief there is. Gets ye to liking him, then will cheat ye blind."

Aliana was a bit flustered and replied, "well, no matter what, he didn't deserve to be ambushed and cut down in public. We really can't support that sort of thing. Can we?"

"He set up his damned guild in my town..." The old man pointed his aged finger around like a sword to nobody in particular.

"Yes. Well. We have the Suzailian guild after us now, thanks to him, but still.." Velarus noted.

The old man paced in front of the counter, favoring his good right leg as he walked. "I don't need a den to thieves operating out of my town."

"It seems there are far worse bandits in Suzail at the moment..." Velarus attempted to reason with the flustered innkeeper. "Dost thou know about the chief of the guild that has returned there? Gedor says he tried to have a war wizard killed."

The mayor paused from his pacing, raised his hands and shrugged. "I don't pay attention to the thieves and their quarrels. I have more pressing concerns." The mayor gnashed his teeth. "I say. Let the scum kill themselves off."

Aliana crossed her arms and glowered at the mayor. "Umm...that seems a somewhat...cynical...view."

Velarus nodded to the innkeeper. "Yes. I have no love of thieves either. But..."

Hullor appeared indignant, and interrupted the ranger's comment, "Gedor is the kind of thief that believes he is so smart, and smooth. He thinks he's untouchable."

Aliana frowned as the mayor continued his ranting. "I don't really like thievery either, but they're still people, aren't they?"

"It's a matter of opinion," Hullor stated, scornfully.

"Well... good mayor... We are famished..." The young ranger began to leave, not wanting to stir up any more hatred in the bitter mayor, and risk losing his favor.

"If they want to cheat people, that's their decision. But they shouldn't come running to us when they get in over their heads." Hullor noticed the two preparing to depart, and sighed heavily. "Oh, fairwell then." He returned to chatting with the younger, heavy-set man behind the front desk, who has been sitting silently during the entire affair.

The ranger threw his backpack over his shoulder again and leaned on his thick wooden bow. "Shall we go, Lady Aliana?"

Aliana seemed a little ruffled at the ranger's designation of 'lady'. "I'm a simple apprentice wizard, so perhaps we're good enough friends now that ye could just call me Aliana?

"As thee wish. La... Aliana." The ranger smiled, though somewhat abashed.

Aliana smiled softly at Velarus as she noticed his change in expression.

Velarus looked to the door, as if clairvoyant. "I am starving."

The young lady cleared her throat, and turned back to the innkeeper. "Umm...which way is the tavern?"

Hullor looked up from his talk with the other man behind the counter. "It's up the street about a block. Can't miss it, follow the smell of food and pipe smoke."

"And... ummm... don't we need a room key or something? Or something to know which room we're in?" she said.

The old innkeeper turned away from the silent man in the corner and faced the counter. "All the rooms are empty... if ye really want a key I could give thee one... but they are unlocked."

The ranger's displayed a touch of concern on his weathered face. "Do the doors lock?"

"Aye. But we don't have enough people to need to lock them... Besides we lock the outer door at night." Hullor grabbed a random key from under the desk counter.

Aliana was slightly relieved. "Still, a key might be nice."

"That's to room...four it looks like." The innkeeper squinted at the tiny writing on the side of the brass key, and then handed it to the mage.

The ranger muttered in barely audible words. "With a den of thieves.. ye think they'd be a little more careful."

The mayor looked to the couple as they turned to leave. "If ye are caught out late, knock thrice and if I am up, I will let thee in."

"We'll try to eat quickly." Aliana straightened her cloak and turned toward the door. "Thank thee and good evening"

"I will be up a while," Hullor informed them as they headed out.

Velarus held the door open for the lady mage and then followed her in the drifts of snow covering the streets.

The sun slowly set upon the quiet town as the temperature dropped below freezing. The gates were closed and the town and its wooded surroundings became eerily quiet. Velarus and Aliana followed the well traveled path away from the Quiet Dragon Inn. The two travelers noticed the tavern sat only block from the inn and the smell of hot food guided them to their destination. They approached the small tavern and read the tiny wooden sign perched above the worn, wooden door; 'The Drunken Boar.'

Velarus sniffed the air with a pleasant look returning to his hardened features. "Ah, a nice, warm tavern with some hot food." The ranger smiled to Aliana, who seemed to have relaxed as well. "And some hot tea." He stepped ahead and opened up the wooden door of the Drunken Boar for his lady friend.

They entered the establishment and searched for a table. The ranger scanned the room for the man the guard mentioned as being the lone survivor from the undead attack on the village north of here. The tavern was fairly quiet. A few people sat at the bar and a few more people at table and ate their evening meals. The place seemed in decent condition, somewhat plain and simple, but clean. The ranger seated himself at an empty table near the bar. The lady mage sat in a chair across the small wooden table.

Velarus set his backpack on the floor between his legs and rested his bow across his lap. He looked up into the mage's ocean blue eyes. "Aliana, please tell me more about thy home town of Asbravn. Where is it located? Is it in the Western Heartlands?"

The lady mage glanced around the tavern, taking in the sights, then looked back at the ranger's deep blue orbs. "Well...umm...yes, it's in the Western Heartlands. It's a fairly small, compared to Suzail anyway, under ten thousand people or so. And I think I spent maybe an hour in it total on the way to Suzail." A slight flush came to the girl's cheeks. "Our tower was about a half-day's walk from the town, but I never got that far away from it. So ye couldn't really say it was home. It was just the nearest thing to the tower that anyone would have heard of. When we first met..." She pulled her flask from her cloak and took a sip of tea. "You'd said that you were from somewhere, and so I thought maybe I should be from somewhere. Just 'Aliana' seemed kind of plain and... I don't know... and me not really being from anywhere. So I picked Asbravn. I'm sure that seems very silly to thee." She cast her eyes down, and away from the warrior's stare. She raised her container and consumed another sip of tea.

Velarus grinned, content in the fact that the young woman was not a stuffy noble, whose only concern was their appearance and gossip. That was his first thought when he noticed her back at the Nightengale Inn. "No, tis not silly at all. I think it is quite charming. Birchwood is no city. It isn't even a town. It consists of a few modest cottages and not much more than that. The forest I live in doesn't even show up on most maps, only about a mile or two in breadth and width. It is north of the King's Forest and East of the Storm Horns. When my father died, I stayed there with Gremmedar, Uncle Gremmie, as I call him. He raised me, cared for my mother, and taught me how to be a protector of the forest." Velarus' face fell somber as he remembered past events. Realizing his mood changed, the shook his head as if to clear away the memories so he could enjoy the evening. "So, we are both from very modest homelands, but I did travel to Arabel on occasion, and one time to Suzail itself. Though, I daresay, I am far removed from the hustle and bustle of city life."

A young barmaid with curly locks of flaxen hair approached their table. She appeared far less occupied, and a bit friendlier, than the waitresses at the previous establishment. "Well, ye folks new in town then? Were ye the ones attacked by the..." She leaned in closer to the table and spoke in a lower tone, "BloodHoppers? I hear there were five of them, I ain't seen one myself, but I hear stories. I'll get ye a free ale if you care to indulge me as to your encounter."

Velarus smiled warmly to the thin, fair-skinned waitress. "Yes, we encountered the 'Bloodhopper' as thy people have named it. A tale you want? Well I'm not one for elaborate stories, but I shall tell ye what transpired." The ranger raised his hands and gestured as he spoke. "We traveled from the Horn Gate of Suzail down to the fork in the road toward Dren. Shortly after taking east road, we ran into a terrible scene. Two corpses, ripped to shreds, lay there in a pool of fresh blood. We knew whatever caused it must be near, so we quickly removed our peace ribbons from our weapons. As we searched around we noticed something in the trees... the beast stood there... grinning. There was only one that we saw, but maybe more were out there, we cannot know for sure. Their skin was purplish and putrid, their red eyes filled with anger, hate and death. He moved around from tree to tree, with an unnatural stealth. I let loose an arrow, that flew straight and true and met the creature square in the chest. But, somehow, it passed through it with no effect. Another arrow again hit the target, but caused no damage... It dropped down several times to attack, but Aliana, here..." Velarus gestured toward his female companion, "and Gedor dodged their razor sharp claws. But, they also failed to injure the Bloodhopper. I grabbed for my sword, enchanted by Elderron, a prominent wizard of Arabel, and a friend of my uncle Gremmedar."

The ranger stood up and put his hand firmly on the hilt of the sword at his side and continued the story standing. "I closed in and sliced at the creature, who tried to spring to another branch, but did not escape my magic blade. My sword bit through its corpse-like skin and severed its hideous foot. The creature hopped back into a tree and out of site, back to wherever it resides. After that, we decided to get to this humble town, and rest before taking on the beast again."

The ranger sat down again hoping his oratory would land him a few free drinks. Being a ranger left him light on coins as it was. "And here we are... Not a great story, but 'tis the truth." Velarus smiled pleasantly. "Now, please we need to eat to regain our strength for the coming battle in the morn. What dost thee have to eat?"

The young waitress gazed at the woodsman, amazed and captivated by his intriguing tale. "What do ye want? I'm sure we could fix it up for thee, on the house. Who knows, if you hadn't fought that thing off it may be here in town, as we speak." The young woman shuddered at the thought, but smiled proudly at the two travelers.

Aliana returned the gesture, "Umm...perhaps a salad? And a bit of chicken or some other type of fowl, if ye have it?"

The waitress regarded the fair woman in white robes. "In the dead of winter, making a salad would be no small feat but I could fix ye some chicken."

"Oh, I guess that would be difficult, wouldn't it? How silly of me. Chicken will be just fine, then." She turned to Velarus. "Ye told that tale well. Much better than I could have. Do ye return to Birchwood often? It sounds like a nice, quiet place. I should like to see it sometime." She took another sip of her tea and continued, "I don't know what I would consider home now, really. There's not much for me at... at the tower." The thoughts of that place crept into her memory and tried to suppress them. She continued on her original thought, "Without anyone around, it was unbearably lonely during the day or two I took to prepare for the trip to Suzail."

The ranger replied to the waitress, "Well, thank thee very much. I would like to have a stew with some meat and vegetables if thou dost have it, and an ale would be divine." He met the blue-eyed mage's gaze as he spoke. "Birchwood is a beautiful place. It has lush, evergreen trees surrounding the town, and the majestic Storm Horns in the background. I would be honored for thee to visit my humble home, and one day, I would like to see a wizard's tower as well. That is probably a lot more fascinating than a few cabins surrounded by a grove of trees." Velarus eyes widened nearly forgetting in their relaxation that he wanted to find out about the survivor. He cleared his throat. "Waitress! Could ye tell me which gentleman is the survivor from Garetton?"

She pointed Velarus to the bar at a man in filthy attire, sitting silently, hunched over a mug of ale.

Aliana looked over the man the waitress indicated, and then shifted her eyes toward her companion. "Should we interview him together, or dost thee want to do it while I wait here?"

The young woodsman slowly stood and extended his hand toward Aliana, to help her up, wordlessly answering her question. He strolled toward the bar, next to the survivor. "Hail and well met! This is Lady Aliana of Asbravn and I am Velarus of Birchwood. We've heard thou hast encountered dire events of late. We can help, if ye let us know the details." The ranger stood proud, displaying an air of confidence.

The man at the bar spun himself around on the wooden stool slowly, revealing the eyeless side of his face. The skin around his face was scarred and burned black. The injured side looked like the skin of the beast they met earlier. He struggled to open his mouth, and spoke in a broken voice. "I'm... in no mood... for cheerful greetings." As he talked his cracked face started to ooze dark blood in several places. "No help... could come my way... they are all already gone, only I... got away."

Velarus watched the gloomy response. His proud visage became one of compassion. "I am sorry about what has happened to thy family and neighbors. We have all lost loved ones to evil that has penetrated our kingdom. I lost my father, as many others have during the Orc and Gnoll Wars. It is tragic, but we must carry on. I have a blessed potion that may help with those wounds, but ye should get to a temple. The attacks of certain undead could cause an undesirable transformation, and we have no such magical aid to prevent such an event. Ye might be grave danger, still, from this heinous attack." The looked over at Aliana, concern evident on his rough, unshaven face.

Aliana tried hard not to recoil from the man's shattered ruin of a face and managed only to flinch a little. She regained a bit of her composure as she listened to Velarus. "Umm...he's right. That sort of wound...ye really need aid and of a sort that we can't provide. Though...umm... I too have healing potions." Her voice softened and she asked, "Could you tell us what happened to thee?"

The man ran his hand down the scarred side of his face. "This ain't no natural wound... I fear... that ye may be right, I begin to resemble... the creatures that attacked me. But I would save... thy sympathy... for those who deserve it. Those... who were not so lucky as I." He paused to gain some semblance of composure, though he spoke very slowly. "I am still... unsure of that nights events, but it is still... in my mind. I remember... being in a wagon, surrounded by the corpses... of my friends and neighbors. I got out... and ran into the woods... it had just started snowing... when I made it here. I didn't stick around to find out more." He breathed heavily. "I just ran."

Aliana looked at the man compassionately. "Of course we have sympathy for those who have perished. Yet, really..." she looked as though she's deciding something inside her own mind. "We can do nothing for those who have died, while the living might yet be saved." She studied the man's face with concern again. "Do ye know if there is a temple around here which might be able to tend to your wounds? If there's a cost for the aid, we'll gladly pay it." She looked to Velarus for a moment, in case he objected, then back to the injured man. "Can you tell us more of the attack? Or of the wagon? Have you any idea where it might have been going or who might have been driving it?"

The man took a deep, wheezing breath before he answered. It was obvious that he was ailing, and every second he seemed to grow weaker. "The only temple in town... has long been abandoned... the only priest who even lived near town... died a few weeks ago. In this weather... I could never make it to Suzail."

Despite the struggle, the scarred man continued speaking barely audible, "I'm still not sure what happened, that afternoon... my neighbor's said he saw a strange man... wandering around in the woods. We all took him for one of the bandits... that have been around, but never... had they bothered us before. We set up a watch... and that was the last we heard of it." The man struggled to keep his one good eye open as he drew another difficult breath. "The last I heard of it at least. Next thing I remember... I was lying in a wagon in the dead of night, cold and shiverin'."

Velarus glanced anxiously around the room. He motioned to the man behind the bar, "We must get some help. Is there a cleric or temple near here, that can treat this man?"

The bartender gave the two travelers a look of helplessness as he shook his head. "Aye, we have a temple, but no priest; it has been abandoned since the war. We had a priest who looked after the cemetery, but he died a few weeks ago." Another man at the bar added a comment, "Nearest clergy is in Suzail. We didn't know what to do when this man came to us... so we filled him with ale 'til he stopped scream'n"

Aliana removed one of her healing potions from inside her pack and tried to push it into the man's hands. "Here. Please drink that. It may help with the weakness you're feeling."

The majority of the patrons now surrounded the two and the survivor. An elderly woman spoke up at the sight of the potion. She wore an array of charms around her wrinkled neck. She began slowly in a cryptic tone, "That won't help him girl, this man is beyond the realm of physical redemption. He has been cast upon... I have enough charity in my old heart to have tried such a cure. He is waiting for undeath. He has been the target of the darkest magic. The evil hand of Velsharoom has passed over him. Dark times have come to our land that the sight of this man can be seen."

"Oh. Umm...well, alright then. If you're sure." Aliana put the potion back in her belt and faced the old, well spoken woman. "Umm...who's Velsharoom? And...umm...who are thee? I'm Aliana...of Asbravn." Her eyes darted to the woodsman as she stated the last part.

The woman moved closer to Aliana and inspected carefully, squinting her aged eyes. A feeling of serenity passed over the two companions. Even though the old woman was somewhat peculiar, she had a kind face and seemed unnaturally beautiful. She was not beautiful like an alluring woman, but more like a sunset or a cloudless night. "Yes girl... I know well who ye are... Velsharoom is the lord of the forsaken crypts, the Vaunted, that which makes the dead to fiend, the lord of necromancy, that foul art that is scourging our land. I am Renel, many years have I feared these events. And many years have I waited to quash them. When the time has finally arrived, I am old and tired."

Aliana relaxed as the woman approached. When she finished her speech, the mage smiled openly. "I'm very pleased to meet thee, Renel, even under these trying circumstances. But ye say that ye know who I am? We've just arrived in town, so that seems...unless by mystical means..." Aliana seemed rather confused for a moment and then hurried on with what she was saying. "Maybe my friend and I...oh, my...this is Velarus of Birchwood, I've been terribly rude in not introducing him...can help with the problem? If ye could perhaps tell us more of what the problem is and how it may be stopped?"

The woman gave Velarus a quick glance and returned her attention to Aliana. "I know thee as ye know I. Ye know who I am as well as I know thee, ye just may not be fully aware of it." The woman stared into the mageling's eyes and shook her head. "No, ye are not aware, are ye? Thy mind is foggy. I see memory within memory, but none are true... Thou art trying to hide from me girl, aren't ye? Thou art afraid."

The old woman broke her stare and turned her attention to the survivor. She placed her hand upon the scarred part of his face and it slowly regained some of its normal color. She took a deep breath and removed her hand. "That will not last, mind ye... thou art still under the dark power." She faced the ranger and mage again. "I do not know the fate of his neighbors but I would wager that they are in a worse way than he. He will last the night. Ye two should rest and eat, for ye may not have such luxuries in the morn."

Aliana's feeling of serenity quickly dissipated as the woman continued speaking. She spoke harshly, "I don't know thee! I feel like maybe I should, but I don't! What are thee...?" She can feel the woman invaded her mind. Her voice was now tinged with a touch of hysteria. "What dost thou mean 'none are true'? I'm not trying to hide! I'm not afraid!" The mage's voice gave doubt to that statement, despite her denial. "I don't know what ye want from me!" The young mage seemed on the verge of bolting for the door, until the old woman finally turned her attention away. Aliana took a large gulp of hot tea to try to sooth her frayed nerves.

The ranger broke the ensuing silence to question the mysterious woman. "Will he pass into undeath before the morn? If not we should return him at once... I know there is a temple of Tymora in Suzail that could restore this man." Velarus seemed to be in deep thought for a few moments. "If these undead can spawn, then we may face an entire village of undead soon, and then Dren could be next. The two men we founded killed on the road may be under the same fate. We must return this man to the temple and warn Suzail."

The woman shook her head, "He will last long enough, but it would be a risk to get him to Suzail. If ye didn't notice, that creature patrols the road. Chances are that this man was the victim of a living creature's death magic rather than a dead creature's touch. I know the ways of magic well, Velarus of Birchwood, and I can say with all confidence that this man is victim to a magical oddity. What ye see before thine eyes is the effect undeath has upon a living man. Nay, friend of the forest, no undead would be capable of mistaking this living man for a corpse. Ye two must rest, and then see me in the morning." Without even telling the group where to find her, she departed the tavern.

The barkeeper noticed the confused look on the two travelers, and leaned across the bar. "That there was Renelleanis. We just call her Renel. She has been in this town since anyone can remember. She is about the wisest woman in the country; even Vangerdahast asked her for advice a few times. She can tell thy life story before ye even tell her thy name. Some say that she has been here since the town's founding. She lives in a shop that opens into the alley across the street. She sells potions and remedies, and a few trinkets. We took this man to her as soon as we saw him but she said that she couldn't help him. She gave him a healing drink and told us to fill him with ale, and wait."

Velarus viewed the bartender with a half-dazed expression on his face. "Yes. Hmm... Well... I guess that we should wait, but to sit around and do nothing while one falls into darkness... That is difficult. But, we do need rest, and I am famished." The woodsman, still in a dazed state, walked back to his table, nearly tripping over a chair.

The waitress followed the ranger to the table and set down the warm plate of food, which was piping hot before the long winded exchange of words. "Don't be worried, she knows more than all of us combined. If she told us to stuff him with ale and sit him on his arse, I'm sure it's for the best."

The ranger came out of his trance as the waitress voiced her opinion. "Ah, I'm sorry. Yes, I suppose she is a very wise woman if Vangerdahast has sought her wisdom. Thank thee for the food, it looks very good, and thank the barkeep for me as well." The woodsmen turned to Aliana and touched her hand softly to bring her back from her deep thought. "Not to worry is folly while undead are destroying entire villages, unfortunately Renel's wisdom has been unable to stop these events. It will be very difficult to rest, seeing what dark magic is brewing so close at hand, and..." the ranger peeked back at the survivor as the waitress returned to the kitchen, "It is a sad sight to see the results of this foul magic. I pray that Mielikki will give us the strength and courage to face this evil." The ranger realized his food was getting cold and began to gulp it down. After several minutes the plate was empty and he was satiated. The ranger rose and offered his hand, respectfully, to Aliana. "We should return to the inn."

Aliana stared out into space, lost in her thoughts. She continued her slow consumption of the chicken and mulling over her own thoughts until she finally ran out of chicken. Only then did she notice Velarus, hand outstretched, saying something about returning to the inn. Aliana blinked and wondered how long she'd been lost in her own thoughts. She muttered quietly and mostly to herself. "I'm not certain I like her very much. She could have asked before she went poking around in my mind. And what did she mean by those things she said to me?" Aliana got to her feet and accepted Velarus' callous hand. "Perhaps we should return. I'm feeling rather weary now."

The two companions walked back silently to the Inn and knocked on the door, thrice, for the mayor to allow entrance. Velarus turned from the door. "Dost thee still have the key to the room, or should I gather wood for a campfire..." he jested. He hoped to alleviate some of the tension evident on the mage's supple features.

A small smile crept across Aliana's face and she seemed a little less introspective. She fished around in her belt pouch and held up the key for his inspection.

Aliana's smile faded and she asked the ranger in a soft voice: "So...when she was talking to thee, was she busy poking around inside your mind too, or was that reserved just for me?"

The clicking sound of a series of locks from the other side of the door interrupted the conversation. The innkeeper opened the portal. After the two companions walked through, he locked the door behind them and returned to his room.

The leather-clad warrior looked to the mage with a confused look evident on his face. "Poking around in my head? What... No. Not that I was aware of... but would I notice if she was? Oh, well. My thoughts reveal nothing that isn't in my speech, so I worry not, if she did." He paused at the thought, then continued, hoping she didn't think he inferred she was hiding something. "If Vangerdahast trusts this elderly lady, then despite her action, there is no cause for worry. The walking dead are more of a concern at the moment. But let us get a good night's rest." As the two opened the unlocked room, Velarus removed a bedroll and unrolled it on the floor at the foot of the bed, then proceeded to unclasp his gray cloak. He laid on his makeshift bed and used his cloak for a blanket.

The white robed woman shook her head, solemnly. "Well, it's not so much that I've anything to hide, but it's kind of rude, especially considering that we were offering our assistance. And I'd have answered any questions that she wanted to ask without the need to resort to that."

Velarus looked perplexed, hoping she didn't think he was accusatory. "I didn't mean thou were dishonest... I only meant I wasn't worried if she did probe my mind, although as I said, it was rude of her." He didn't notice any ill will on her face so he dropped the subject altogether. "Well, good night Aliana, rest well."

Aliana walked over to an empty corner of the room and slid her backpack and crossbow to the floor. Nudging them out of the way with her slipper, she removed her grayish green cloak and whispers a single word in Draconic. The cloak contorted and folded itself into a small tent-shaped structure. Aliana crawled into the tent and closed the flap behind her. After a moment, the flap opened again and the girl popped her head out. "Goodnight, Velarus," she whispered. The flap closed again, and the tent rustled a bit as she arranged her remaining gear and clothing for slumber, and then all was still.

The ranger walked over to the nightstand and blew out the small lantern, then returned to his spot on the hardwood floor, wondering what fate awaits them in the morning.


	10. Cemetery of Dren

Chapter 9 - Cemetery of Dren -----------------------------

The two adventurers awoke as the rising sun spilled its golden rays through the shutters in the Inn room window. The morning was cold, but the clouds of the previous night dissipated once again. The ominous revelations of the previous day seemed like a bad dream. Velarus watched the tent that Aliana transformed from her arcane cloak. It began to rustle as the female mage stirred.

Aliana poked her head out. "Good morning." The young mage stepped out of her magical shelter and covered her mouth as she yawned. She uttered a soft word in draconic and the tent once more returned to a cloak, which she draped around her shoulders and clasped it at her chest. She sat down on the tiny bed and removed a leather bound tome with strange arcane script written on the cover and read silently through the yellowed, vellum pages.

Velarus removed a small symbol from his undershirt, a small leather cord holding a wooden disc with the picture of a white unicorn, the symbol of Mielikki, Goddess of the Forest. He closed his eyes and kneeled facing the window outside looking into the wilderness, the source of his strength. He began to whisper his prayers as he basked in the slightly warm sunlight. After a long while of reflection and prayer, the ranger rose feeling his spirits lifted and his energy renewed. He turned and watched the young mage as she ran a slender finger along a page of her book.

Aliana flashed a smile to the woodsman as she put the leather-bound book in her backpack and stood. "I guess we go talk to Renel this morning?" she seemed less than thrilled about the prospect.

The ranger smiled, as he gazed into her captivating blue eyes. "Yes, we must find out more of this dark magic and look for the knight that entered the cemetery. But, first I would like to enjoy a hot meal before we depart. I doubt we will have a chance to hunt for fresh game on our travels."

"All right. Let's eat." Aliana followed after the ranger donned his equipment and exited the room.

The two companions enjoyed a quick meal at the Drunken Boar tavern. The bartender informed them that the sage has requested their presence at her shop before they proceed to the town's cemetery. Hastily the two travelers departed the tavern.

They arrived in a small alley and noticed the snow covered garden the barkeep mentioned in his directions. A single, barren tree with radiant white bark lay at the center of a garden with small chimes hanging from its tiny branches. The chimes swayed gently in the cold winter breeze, emitting a soothing, soft harmonic tune. The store front looked more like a home than a shop. A small statue of a winged cat sat above the modest wooden door.

"Well.. This must be the place." Velarus glanced at the statue a second time when he felt like it stared back at him.

"Yes. I suppose it must," answered the mage, hesitantly.

They carefully opened the entrance door. The inside of the shop contained a number of strange artifacts that littered the wooden shelves along the walls. Scattered all around room are various rune covered staffs, swords, and bubbling potions in a myriad of colors. An old woman, with a mauve colored gown as wrinkled as her old skin, sat in an arm chair with her eyes closed.

Velarus walked near the elderly lady. He started to clear his throat and offer greetings, but she held up a finger to quiet him. The ranger paused his attempt and stared, bewildered at the venerable woman.

The old woman began to speak without opening her eyes. "The girl is with thee... but she doesn't want me to know. Dost thee, girl?" Renel smiled as she opened her eyes.

Aliana remained behind the ranger and chose not to respond.

The ranger spoke diplomatically, "What is it thou hast called us for? Dost thou have a way to cure the man?"

Renel, slowly, but gracefully rose to her feet. "Let me tell thee a story boy. A long, long time ago, before thee, before I, before any of us... there were the elves. Not elves like we have now, the ancient elves. These were not so aloof and pretentious as the elves today. There were large numbers of ancient elves in these lands. The marshes around the Horns, I'm sure you know them Velarus of Birchwood." She gave the woodsman a questioning glance.

The ranger simply nodded, and listened.

Renel walked over to an old, dusty tome with an oak cover. She grabbed a leather marker and shoved the cover open, sending a puff of dust in a wide arc. "There was an Elven wizard all that long time ago. No, not a wizard, far worse. He was known as Aralargal' Devmena. Aralargal was as a dark necromancer. Even the ancient elves feared his power. After a battle with the Elven arcanists, he was imprisoned in the deepest dungeon... in the worst manner. For a long time, I thought that the stories were only fables told to children."

The old sage paused and breathed deeply, as she stared at the door.

Velarus listened intently to the old woman's story and asked at her short pause, "Dost thee think this Aralargal is behind these undead occurences?"

Renel turned toward the woodsman, her long gown swirled around her short, stocky frame. "Hast thou seen the undead? Not the hopper, but the true undead?"

"I have seen the bones of the undead. Knights rose from their skeletal remains and attacked several caravans near the Storm Horns." Velarus removed some bone fragments from his leather pouch and offered it to old woman to inspect.

"Very good, boy." Renel took the bone fragments and examined the strange markings. "The Hopper is constructed by body parts, not a true undead creature." She continued her inspection of the bone pieces.

Aliana stepped out partially from behind the ranger and peered at the old woman. "Like a flesh golem? Sort of?"

Renel eyed the young mage as she came into view. "Aye. They are similar to the flesh golems created by certain wizards." The old woman ran her finger along the strange script on the pieces. "These bones were marked by someone accustomed to writing in Mulhorandi... I suspect a Thayan."

Aliana kept her eyes on the ground trying to avoid Renel's penetrating gaze.

The old woman handed the fragments back to the woodsman. "These runes let the beasts use some dark magic, they can also give them some unique abilities."

The young woman spoke up a hushed tone, "Thayans...a Red Wizard, maybe?"

Renel sighed deeply and returned to her chair. "The elf became a Lich... I believe he was found by a Red Wizard, and the unholy union became what it is now. I have seen the elf before... many years ago... when I was still young."

"A 'Lich'. What is that?" Velarus looked, confusedly, to Aliana for some sort of explanation.

The old sage answered, "An undead wizard. One that has been stripped of mortality and has bound himself to this plane of existence. They wield powerful, dark magic."

Aliana nodded to Velarus as Renel answered. "Generally very dangerous. And the Red Wizards are not generally thought of as nice people either." The lady mage looked more than a little frightened by the prospect of facing either of those.

A tinge of fear crept over the normally stoic face of the ranger. "Dost thee think this Lich responsible for cursing the survivor with undeath?"

Renel thought about the possibility. "No. I'm not sure of that. I believe they have agents. The Red Wizard's agents. The old lady shifted in her seat. "The groundskeeper at the cemetery was killed recently. He was a good man, not the sort to dabble in necromancy. His death has left the crypts open to infiltration."

The ranger tried to understand the arcane and ancient magic involved. "So there is a Red Wizard possibly helping the undead wizard, or Lich, as thou hast called it?"

Renel stared at a shelf as she responded, 'He is probably errant... I believe the Lich is holding something over his head, an object of power perhaps. I know not. I have not left this town... I have not left since I can remember."

She peered at the ranger and the mage with a glare that seemed to penetrate the two adventurers to their very soul. "I want both of thee to take the survivor to the cemetery. Ye may find some answers to this mystery there."

"Take the survivor?" a dumbfounded look resided in the ranger's unshaven face.

Renel's face became somber as she looked to the two companions. "We cannot save this man, but ye can allow his soul to be released from its torment."

Velarus pinched the bridge of his nose. "All of this is giving me a headache." He looked to the old sage, somehow hoping that she will change her mind and that this will all end. Realizing it was not so, he nodded to the woman in resignation. "We shall make this journey, but how do we help the survivor in the cemetery?"

Renel closed her eyes for a moment as the ranger paced the floor in front of her. The mage spoke in a low tone. "There is a tomb. The Tomb of the Faceless... It contains the body of a saint, Ilmatri, one of the first. It has power... Bring the survivor to this tomb, and he should be released from his torment."

Velarus sighed and glanced around at the magical trinkets around the room. "Dost thee have anything among this hoard to aid us against this 'hopper'?"

The old woman walked over to a shelf and rummaged through a few of the enchanted items and vials. "I know very little of the beast. Just that it is of no variety that I am familiar with. I don't know if it even can be killed. I have not seen it, but from what thou hast seen, it would seem that nothing hurts it."

Aliana watched the older woman dig through the items in her shop and tried to shake off the animosity she's been feeling toward her ever since their first meeting. She moved up closer to Velarus and away from the door where she'd been hovering until this point. In a hushed tone, she asked, "Umm...Renel? Mayor Puklon told us yesterday when we checked into the inn that the town's only Purple Dragon had gone to this cemetery a few days ago and not returned. Dost thee have any knowledge of what his mission was and what befell him? I assume he's been gone rather too long for it to have been anything good."

Renel shook her head solemnly. "I told that man not to go, that some adventurers would be along soon enough. But he said it was foolish to just sit around and wait, so he took his horse and went out into the snow. I fear it is too late for this man."

The wrinkled sage placed a small box on the cluttered counter she had been looking under and searched a tall shelf, with books and papers poking out from all crevices. "Try to open that box woodsman, perhaps you will find something inside. I have forgotten how to open it, there is a trick to it, but cannot remember exactly what that was."

The ranger eyed the small box, about four inches high and two feet long. It is covered in gold designs and dust, and made from a rich, black wood, black as night, not stained or painted.

Velarus examined the box carefully, looking for any latch or mechanism to open the chest. "Dost this gold script mean anything Renel?" The box is heavy, which made young man wonder how such a venerable woman could handle it with such ease.

He continued to look at odd gold designs, a maze of circles and straight lines. The patterns were intriguing, but somehow complex. The ranger began to feel light-headed as he tried to decipher the script. He shook his head in disgust and craned his neck to view his mage companion.

Aliana noticed the ranger's lack of progress and the frustration evident on his face. She kneeled down next to the woodsman and studied the box carefully. She also tried to make sense of the exotic patterns. "It isn't any script, arcane or otherwise, that I am aware of." She shrugged apologetically.

The old lady turned away from the shelves and faces the two companions. She looked at the sword on the ranger's belt. "May I see thy blade?"

The ranger looked suspiciously at the strange, old woman. After a brief pause, he removed the sword from its hard leather scabbard and presented it to the sage.

The old woman studied it carefully, reading the arcane script engraved on the flat of the blade. "Eldritch, huh? A fine blade, and an honorable wizard that enchanted it. This is as good as any weapon I could give thee." She turned toward the young mage, her gaze made Aliana even more nervous. "Perhaps I could give thee a helper. More of moral support I suppose."

The ranger glanced around the room then stared blankly at the old woman. "Any help would be appreciated..."

Renel raised her fingers to her lips, and proceeded to whistle in a shrill tone. Moments later, a small window above the door opened, allowing a small gust of cold air into the musty shop. A small cat, with large feathery membranous wings, covered in soft white feathers, peered at the ranger and mage, then spread its wings and swooped down to the counter beside Renel.

Velarus was a little shocked by the creature. "What in the nine planes of Hell, is that?"

Aliana, on the other, hand was keenly interested in the strange beast. She walked over to the counter where it stood with its wings wrapped around its body like a cloak. "A winged cat, how adorable."

Renel smiled and scratched the cat under its chin and it purred in response. "She may not want to go with ye, but if she so chooses, we have a mental link." She regarded the ranger and his less than tactful question. "She is a creature called a Tressym."

Aliana shed her nervousness and timidity as she approached the winged creature. "What is her name?"

Renel continues to stroke the animal gently as she replied. "Her name is Kahn'marnal'lekel. But I call her Kan."

The young woman gazed, admiringly, at the flying cat. "I could see where her full name would be a bit tedious." She smiled to the old woman and extended her hand to pet the creature. "May I?"

The old woman smirked. "Don't ask me girl. I do not control her, she is a companion."

Kan brushed her fur up against the young woman's outstretched hand. Aliana caressed the Tressym's soft white fur, apparently overjoyed by the whole experience.

Velarus stood up and placed the box in his backpack, lamenting over his lack of success with opening the container. "We must get moving if we have any hope of rescuing the knight, or saving the survivor from a fate worse than death."

Renel's face again grew serious. "The boy is right, time is of the essence."

Aliana straightened out her backpack and checked her straps, then bent down to eye level with the counter where the Tressym sat. "Will ye come with us, Kan?"

The cat responded by standing up, stretching its wings and walking toward the edge of the counter next to the youthful mage.

Renel watched the creature's reaction. "Well, I wouldn't expect any feats from her, she is old like me. But she will keep an eye out for thee."

"Then on with our quest. May Mielikki guide and protect us," the ranger stated.

The old woman smiled at the honorable woodsman. "May she guide thee well, Velarus of Birchwood."

The two companions arrived at the Drunken Boar, followed by the mystical feline who trotted silently along the creaky floorboards of the tavern. The place was nearly deserted since breakfast, and the burly middle-aged bartender sat at a table next to the bar with a tub of water washing mugs and flagons. The survivor was slumped over the bar counter, breathing heavily and laboriously.

The ranger glimpsed the sleeping survivor, and then Aliana. "How are we to get this poor man to the cemetery? I cannot carry him for many miles in the thick snow," the ranger seemed exasperated. He realized his coffers could not support a cart or horse or both.

The bartender scratched his white, full beard and looked over the trio. "I've got a 'orse ye can borrow, if ye promise take care of 'em."

Velarus bowed graciously to the middle-aged tavern owner. "That would be very helpful. Thank thee good sir. I shall look after him as if one of my own. I look after all creatures, 'tis my sworn oath in life." The woodsman smiled to the middle-aged man.

"Very well. Here, let me help ye with him." He turned toward the kitchen and yelled. "Bree. Come out here, I need ya." The young waitress appeared in the doorway as she was called. The man motioned to her, "Go fetch Tirin and 'ave 'em prepare me horse for these two folks."

After about fifteen minutes a small brown haired boy with two missing front teeth opened the tavern door and poked his head inside. "I gots Moonbeam ready, pa."

The ranger and barkeep heaved the unconscious man on top of the gray horse and strapped him down using his long, hemp rope. The strong smell of ale and body fluids wafted through past the ranger as he completed a securing knot, causing him to wrinkle his nose. After securing the survivor, the winged cat perched itself atop the sleeping man.

The waitress walked across the packed snow and handed the bartender three wooden flasks. He stuffed them in the large, coarse saddlebag as he glanced regarded the two companions. "'Tis six pints of ale in there." The gray-bearded man pointed toward the large burlap bag strapped to the saddle. "If he wakes up, ye may want to give 'em some ale, otherwise he'll start ta moanin' somethin' fierce. Good luck." The middle-aged man appeared more than a little relieved to have this man, finally, out of his tavern.

The ranger bowed his head toward the burly man. "Thank thee, barkeep, and farewell to thee as well." The ranger and mage began down the hard packed snow path towards the town gate, and then entered the white-coated wilderness.

After a short hike, they arrived at an iron gate, dangling from a single, rusted hinge. The gate and surrounding fence looked ill maintained to say the least, covered in all sorts of dead weeds and overgrowth. A morose atmosphere shrouded the entire area giving the travelers an uneasy feeling. At the center of the cemetery there was an elevated area surrounded by pillars, the pillars were chipped and stained. Three stone mausoleums stood to the left, two enclosed by stone doors, and the third had no door. One other structure graced the clearing, a run-down, dark shack barely stood past and to the right of the pillars.

Aliana glared at the overgrown weeds and gulped at the feeling in her stomach. She muttered hesitantly, "I guess this.. is the place."

Velarus nodded nonchalantly as he pulled on the reins of the gray steed. "Renel said that we must take the man to the, 'Tomb of the Faceless'? I wonder which one she was referring to." The warrior mulled over the words in his head as he scrutinized the three structures in the distance. Something caught his eye in the snow, and he kneeled down suddenly, checking the ground.

" Tracks. Partially covered in snow. It looks to be the shape of boots, human sized. heading toward that shack over there." The ranger indicated ramshacked building.

The Tressym stood on the slumped survivor, its back arched and hissing in the direction of the cemetery gate.

Aliana looked to the winged cat with concern. "What is it, Kan?" she whispered. The creature hopped off of the horse and settled on a stump sticking up out of the snow several feet away. She looks to Velarus. "Kan seems very tense, maybe she senses something."

Velarus regarded the cat and the woman. "Her senses are much more keen than ours. But, we didn't come all this way to stand outside." The ranger removed his thick bow from his shoulders and readied an arrow.

Aliana followed his actions preparing her own crossbow with a bolt and armed the mechanism to fire with the trigger. Both of the companions cautiously approached the dark, crumbling shack.

Velarus bent down to examine the tracks leading to the shack, then suddenly reared up and instinctively pulls on the bowstring, causing the lady mage to jump a step backward. He relaxed the bowstring after rapidly moving his eyes around the structure. "I heard a noise, sounded like a board creaking. I believe something or someone is in the shack."

The ranger approached cautiously, arriving at the dilapidated wooden door. He peered in and around to see if anything was near the door. Seeing nothing within the limited light shining through the numerous cracks and holes, he attempted to kick the door open. The badly rusted iron hinges collapsed under the blow and the entire door fell forward instead of swinging open.

Immediately the keen-eyed warrior noticed two gray humanoid shapes huddled in the back of the building. After a few moments his eyes adjusted somewhat to the darkness within and he realized that there were two savage looking creatures, with purplish skin stretched across thin, skeletal frames. One of the things held a femur bone and gnawed on it with bloody fangs. It stood erect like a man. Both creatures hissed loudly, baring their sharp, blood-stained yellow teeth. They began to approach, wringing their clawed hands in the air, leering at the ranger from their eyeless sockets.

Velarus pulled the string of his bow taut and released his first volley, which struck the creature in the shoulder. The arrow buried halfway to the feathers in the rubbery flesh. The creature jerked back from the impact, but quickly resumed its hunched over approach toward the bow wielder. "Aliana, two ghoulish creatures are within, take heed!"

Hearing Velarus' warning, Aliana was momentarily seized by panic, still not tremendously comfortable in a fight. She forced the fear down, though not without a great deal of effort, unwilling to leave her comrade unaided. With that thought steadying her, she began to incant the most potent spell she knew.

The ranger released another missile into the belly of the undead creature. The beast staggered back for a split second and raised its clawed hands as it closed the distance to the woodsman. The creature lashed out with its sharp claws at the young man's face. Velarus swiveled his torso out of the deadly grasp of the ghastly beast, while dropping his bow. He heard the sound of his mage friend chanting in her arcane language, bringing him some comfort in the deadly confrontation.

The ranger quickly removed his rune-inscripted longsword and swung a backhanded stroke toward the foul beast. The swift attack sliced through the creature's exposed ribs and cracked a few of its bones. The creature fell sideways from the force of the blow and landed hard into the floorboards kicking up dirt and dust. It continued to writhe for a few seconds and then became still.

Suddenly a shimmering silvery lizard, nearly the height of a small man appeared next to Velarus and engaged the second beast as it approached. Its spiked golden mane ran from its reptilian head down to its prehensile tail. The felldrake snapped its powerful jaws at the ghast tearing away some of the rubbery flesh from its chest. Velarus shifted his weight and sidestepped the allied creature to get behind the undead monstrosity. The ranger raised his silver blade and struck downward sinking the tip of the sword deep into the creatures back.

The undead beast recoiled at the attack from behind and spun to face the ranger. It howled and hissed opening its jaws at an impossible angle. A powerful decayed stench emanated from the creature and began to overwhelm the young warrior. He was disoriented as bile rose up from his stomach.

The wicked creature grabbed the opportunity to attack quickly with its claws and struck the ranger across the chest and face, causing the woodsman to fall backwards. The warrior attemped to roll back to a crouched position, but an ice cold feeling coursed throughout his veins, causing his muscles to fail. His entire body stiffened, and he could only look up helplessly at the evil grin on the horrid face of the undead monster.

The ghast was interrupted in its apparent glee as the lizard creature clamped its powerful jaws around the undead creature's arm. The felldrake thrashed its head around severing the arm free of its torse. It lets out an inhuman wail and clawed at the lizard creature with its remaining appendage.

Aliana moved in and saw the warrior lying on the ground. Fear crept up the mages spine as she witnessed her summoned felldrake locked, alone, in heated combat. The young mage was afraid for herself and her creature, but mainly for her fallen friend. She calmed herself as she chanted softly and pointed her index finger toward the undead beast. A pair of shimmering, silvery missiles erupted from her fingertip and struck the purplish skinned beast in chest. Two wisps of smoke arose from the dark impressions they left, as the creature silently dropped in a heap onto rotted wooden floor.


	11. The Tomb of the Faceless

Chapter 10 - Tomb of the Faceless ------------------------------

After much effort, the small-framed Aliana managed to drag the paralyzed ranger out of the dark, dismal shack and into the clearing. Sitting alone Aliana began to feel the cold, harsh weather even more than before. All seemed very quiet, except for the breathing of the Barkeep's horse, Moonbeam, and his constant shifting from one leg to another in the snow, under the weight of the unconscious survivor from Garetton.

As Aliana stared with worry and loneliness at the immobile warrior, she began to wonder if he will ever return to normal. She glanced at the three tombs wondering if she will have to continue alone, and dreaded the thought of that scenario. Aliana silently wondered if she could muster the courage to face this place alone.

She was startled from her contemplation as the winged cat landed on a short stone pillar next to the two adventurers and stared with its large yellow eyes at the mage and ranger. Aliana smiled and looked relieved to see the tiny feline.

Before the young woman could greet her new animal friend, the survivor began to scream and shriek, wriggling in the rope binding him to the horse. The transforming survivor's voice slowly became more and more inhuman. Aliana stepped a few paces away from the man, as Kan turned and hissed.

Aliana's gaze shifted woefully from the ranger to the winged companion. "Oh, Kan, what should I do? He sounds terrible." The lady mage wrapped her thin arms around her knees in front of her, wishing she was sitting in her father's tower again, with no cares or worries to deal with.

The Tressym glanced at the lady mage, and then returned to hissing at the man transitioning into undead form slowly and painfully in front of them.

The young lady stood hesitantly. "The barkeep said that they kept alcohol in the man to keep him calm, and that there are some flasks of ale in the saddlebags." She walked toward the struggling being atop the horse and opened the leather strap. She removed a flask and stepped back away from the screaming person.

She uncorked the flask and sniffed the strong ale, blinking her eyes several times from the potent fumes. "I hope this works. I would very much prefer the deafening silence again." She cautiously approached the man and tried to dump ale down his throat from a distance spilling half the flask over the saddle, but poured enough ale into the man to quiet him down for the time being. She threw the empty flask to the side, and ran beside the ranger. She looked purposely away from the frightening man.

Kan finally stopped hissing as the man fell back into uneasy slumber and cocked its head toward the young mage. Aliana grinned in return. "Oh, Kan. I'm so glad ye've come." She gently stroked the fur of the magical cat, and she purred loudly, rubbing her head against the mage's forearm.

The cat spun around suddenly, startling the lady mage. Aliana turned to see what caused Kan to move, and noticed that the cat is watching Velarus as he began to move his fingers. The young lady nearly let out an audible gasp of relief to see her friend and ally began to recover from his condition.

Aliana rushed to the woodsman's side as he tried to speak. The young man struggled desperately to move his lips and speak a few words. "G..g. get.getting m.m.my m.m.move movement.. b.b.b..back." The lady seemed relieved as Velarus steadily recovered. "I was concerned ye wouldn't. I mean, actually, I was scared ye would be in this condition for a long time."

Slowly the ranger gained some movement and attempted to right himself in order to sit up, but his limbs didn't respond correctly and he slumped back to a prone position. Aliana tried to help him sit up and held him steady.

With some difficulty, the ranger forced his facial muscles to contort into half a smile. "T.th..th.. thanks."

Gradually the young warrior regained his movement and his voice as the undead creature's paralysis subsided. The survivor started to stir again and Aliana was forced to administer another ale. This time the man snapped at the girl's arm nearly biting her flesh. The mageling dropped the flask spilling some of the contents on the horse. It whinnied and turned its head toward her. Enough of the liquid was imbibed, as once again the survivor fell to its silent, rasping breaths.

Velarus stood and stretched out his half numb limbs and rolled his head to stretch his neck. "I feel much better n.. now. We must find out what to do with the survivor. Renel mentioned something about the Tomb of the Faceless. Hast thou found which tomb this is?"

Aliana shook her head vehemently. "No. I dared not leave you in the condition you were in, and this is a frightening enough place even with both of us here for me to want to explore on my own."

Velarus shook his head slowly. "Do not be scared. Thy magic saved my life. It saved me from joining the inhabitants of this forsaken place." The woodsman looked at the various tombstones around the cemetery as he spoke.

Aliana seemed uplifted by the ranger's remarks, but her feelings were short lived as the survivor awakened after a short time and started to moan and scream in agony. The man's teeth seemed to have sharpened and he began to bite at the bindings that were holding him to the horse. The mage looked to the warrior with pleading eyes. "We have to find something! He is awaking more frequently and more violently."

Velarus sighed and nodded his head in agreement. "Aye. We must find the tomb, and how to use it." The ranger grabbed the ale and held the man's head steady, while pouring the contents down his throat. The survivor fought, but his grip held firm. Velarus tossed the empty flask off to the side and shifted his gaze to the three mausoleum structures. The ranger grabbed the horse by the reins and pulled him toward the first tomb. Aliana and Kan followed along silently behind them.

Aliana hustled to walk next to the ranger, making a wide arc to steer clear of the survivor. "Renel said there would be writing, I think."

The first mausoleum was nothing but a stone structure. The blocks were elaborately cut and quite impressive. Many designs graced the mausoleum; it seemed every wall had some kind of intricate drawing. The stone slab that acts as a door was conspicuously bare, and did not match the craftsmanship of the rest of the mausoleum.

Velarus scanned the structure and scratched his scruffy chin. "Hmm. This door appears to have been replaced since its creation."

Aliana glanced at the drawings and nodded absently. She walked around and noticed the images on the tomb depicted skeletons dancing. In the center of the west and east sides were different pictures; one was a sword, and the other was a rose. Above the door there was a crest, but the emblem had nearly been rubbed off.

The second mausoleum was even more grandiose than the first, and was the only thing in the entire cemetery that might be considered beautiful. It almost seemed to glow white with the snow. Upon the door a phrase in a strange language was intricately inscribed. Next to the door were etchings of cloaked warriors with swords of white standing ever vigilant beside the portal. On the west face of the tomb, there was an etching of a rack surrounded by laughing skeletons. There was another phrase written across the top in the same strange language.

On the east face of the tomb, there was a depiction of a warrior clothed in ragged robes. He bore no weapons but somehow the drawing imparted the impression that he was a warrior. His face seemed to have been rubbed off with some sort of abrasive. The same language was written upon this side, as above the door and on the opposite wall.

Velarus looked over the various drawings and was impressed with the artwork. "Dost thee recognize any of the writing, Aliana?"

Aliana gazed at the structure and ran her fingers along the words. "It seems to be a form of Celestial, but it's garbled or a different form or version of the language."

The ranger listened to the confusing explanation, but decided that any further explanation would derive the same level of understanding so he left the subject alone. "Dost thee think we should check the third tomb as well?" He looks to the third, which was dark, and foreboding. It contained an archway instead of a door, and the walls, unlike the previous two, were completely bare.

The warrior stared at the structure, which seemed to absorb the daylight into its dark recesses. "On second thought, I seriously doubt that is the tomb of Ilmater."

Aliana looked to the third tomb and shivered for a brief moment. "Ilmatri," she corrected. "Ilmater is the God of Suffering. But, I believe thy statement to be correct. It must be this mausoleum. I'm not sure what the script is but if I study it a while I may be able to figure out some of the text."

Velarus shrugged, "I'm a bit hungry anyway. Do what you can." The ranger walked over to a stone area and sat down cross-legged and pulled out some rations from his pack.

Velarus stuffed the last bite of his biscuit in his mouth as the survivor awakened and fills the chill air with his horrid shrieking. The man began writhing and twisting in the ropes trying to free himself. He stared at the ranger, his face blackened and twisted and his eyes flashed red. "Let me out." He panted heavily like a beast. "Releassssssse me!" His voice began to sound like a serpent.

Velarus watched in horror and struggled against the notion to kill this thing that was less than human and release it from its misery. 'No, he is still part human,' came a voice from within his conscience. The woodsman grabbed the last flask and tried to pour it, but the survivor turned his head to avoid the ale. "Come on! This will ease thy suffering!" It continued to twist and shake, trying hard to free its bondage. "Let.me. up! Untie. me!" The survivor growled.

Velarus grabbed the horse's reins and brought the steed closer to the tomb, hoping the power of the tomb would relieve the torment. As they neared the entrance, the survivor turned even more violent and began to convulse, making a haunting sound, something between a moan and a hiss. "OUT! Let! Me! Out! Now!"

The woodsman's face bore the exasperation he felt. "Maybe we should get him inside the tomb. Help me push the stone door out of the way."

The lady mage nodded and stared dumbfounded at the thrashing survivor.

"Aliana, come on, we must hurry." The ranger sprinted to the front of the tomb and pulled on the stone slab with all of his might, causing it to budge less than an inch. Aliana realized Velarus was struggling with the weight, and snapped out of her daze, and reached in to help pull. Together, after an extreme effort, the two slid the portal wide enough to gain entrance.

The woodsman wiped the sweat from his face with his leathered gauntlet and examined the small entrance. "The horse will not fit. We will have to untie the survivor."

Aliana tried to catch her breath from the exhausting effort of moving the heavy stone door. "Ye must be jesting… with me. Release… him?" The lady mage's eyes darted back and forth from the survivor to the ranger, sheer terror evident on her pale visage.

The ranger raised his hands to calm the lady. "Relax. I have an enchanted arrow that will put him to sleep and then we can drag him in. I just hope it works on him, seeing how he is becoming less and less of a man." The woodsman extracted a pure white arrow from his quiver and pulled back on the string and released the projectile toward the writhing captive. A small cloud with sparkling lights shrouded the shaking survivor, eliciting an overdue silence.

Velarus quickly untied the man from the ropes and carried him over his shoulders and into the dark tomb. He put down the body and tied the survivor's hands and feet together.

Aliana walked in and looked around the room and peered at the writing on the walls. "This is the same style of writing as on the outside."

Velarus stood with his jaw agape as the mage stepped into the deep shadow, away from the small sliver of dim light coming in from the open doorway. He looked into the darkness barely able to see the wall, much less writing. "How can you possibly read writing in the darkness?" The ranger lit a torch as she ignored his query and stepped into the shadows. With the new light, he observed the writing she mentioned, as well as a corpse encased in glass and wrapped in white linens. The body's hands and feet were tied with a red cord. There was a look of peace upon his face, as he held a sword atop his chest.

Aliana stepped back next to the ranger and sighed. "I can't make anything of the writings. I'm going to look again on the outside walls."

The ranger followed her out and faced a grove of trees. "I heard something in the woods," he declared. The woodsman scanned the area looking for the source of the sound. "It must have been an animal or something," he concluded. The ranger turned his attention back to the stone tomb and the mystical writing contained within. "Renel said something would aid us from this tomb."

The winged cat straightened up and lifted its head at the mention of its master, as it stood on the rooftop of the structure.

The lady mage walked up to the wall. She placed her silky shoe up against the wall and muttered a strange word. Somehow it seemed to stick to the wall. She placed the other foot, with the same effect. She continued her climb until she was on the roof. She sat down next to Kan. After a few minutes the young lady walked back down the wall. "Kan believes we should check out the raised area in the center of the graveyard."

Velarus looked incredulously at the mage for her wall walking feat and her declaration of speaking to the strange pet. "How could she tell thee? I thought that the cat was unable to speak with us."

Aliana smiled. "She can't talk, but she understands us. I simply asked where she thought we should be looking and she nodded toward the center area."

Velarus shrugged his shoulders. "Can Renel see through Kan's eyes?" Both Kan and Aliana nodded simultaneously in response. "Then maybe Kan can read all the scripts and Renel can decipher them."

The winged cat nodded and looked to Velarus. "I believe she agrees with thee. Kan, please read all the scripts on the walls, inside and out so that Renel may translate it."

The Tressym flew down and hovered, as she flapped her thin, membranous wings. The cat studied the writing and slowly examined the strange script upon the walls. After nearly a half hour Kan finished viewing all the script and returned to the center area.

The ranger turned to join Kan but stopped almost immediately. "There was a noise again. It was no animal." The ranger readied his bow and headed in the direction of the woods.

Aliana frantically loaded a bolt in her crossbow. "Umm...are you sure we should go looking for trouble?"

Velarus shook his head. "I prefer to face whatever it is on our terms and not the terms it would like." The ranger stopped and discovered tracks heading toward the run down shack. "A human, a bit taller than average, made these very recently. They head over to the shack. There wasn't a back door when I was in there, so whatever made this must still be there."

The lady mage stopped, but kept her crossbow trained toward the shack.

Velarus swung out wide to get a better angle to the back of the shack and pulled the bowstring taut as he did.

A tall man stepped from behind the building, holding his hands in front of him in a gesture of peace. "Ye have excellent hearing Sir Velarus."

Velarus looked perturbed at this apparent game. "Who are thee, and why are ye sneaking around a graveyard?"

The tall man smirked as he eyed the woodsman. "I should ask thee why thou art here. Why did ye place a bound man into that tomb?"

The ranger continued to point and arrow at the chest of the stranger as he replied, "We are helping this man. He is afflicted and is turning into a creature of undeath. The town sage told us that bringing him to the Tomb of the Faceless would gain his salvation. Our intentions are noble, and what is thine?"

The tall man shrugged. "Seems I should answer, or ye will fill me full of arrows."

The ranger narrowed his eyes at the tall stranger, annoyed that this intruder found this situation amusing. "Depends on thy response."

"I am Dorvin of Dhedluk, son of Thiombar." The stranger replied, while bowing courteously.

Velarus lowered his bow, though with some apprehension. "I am Velarus of Birchwood, protector of the wilderness, Ranger of the Storm Horns." The ranger nodded his head as was customary in a greeting. "What business have ye in the Dren cemetery, Dorvin, Son of Thiombar?"

The tall man straightened his tunic and stepped closer to the woodsman. "I was looking for a dear friend, Adez. I received a letter some months ago that he had taken a position as caretaker of this cemetery."

"What did thy friend look like?"

Dorvin responded quietly. "He was a half-orc priest of Kelemvor, though he looked more human than orc."

Velarus shook his head. The description sounded similar to the man his friend was searching for. "I'm sorry. The only things we found moving in this place were two undead creatures that attacked us from within the caretaker's shack. They have been put to rest."

Dorvin nodded. "Well, I should like to have a look around, that is, if ye promise not to turn me into a pin cushion with thy bow."

Velarus smirked. "Thou art free to look wherever ye feel appropriate. Beware the third tomb over there. It is dark and sinister, and we fought a creature yesterday that retreated in this direction. 'Tis possible that it is within that tomb, and after our recent battle, I'm not prepared to risk a confrontation until we have rested sufficiently." The ranger waved to Aliana to let her know everything was fine, though she kept an eye on the newcomer as he approached her.

The mage looked up to the tall man. "Oh. Umm. hello."

Velarus walked over to the two. "Oh, yes, Aliana this is Dorvin. He's looking for a half-orc named Adiz, or Adez, something like that."

Aliana slung her crossbow back over her shoulder. "Please...umm.. Pleased to meet thee." She fiddled with her backpack and pulled out a parchment. "He didn't look like this did he? I am searching for a half-orc priest as well."

Dorvin took the drawing and looked it over. "No, Adez looks more human than this man. It is definitely not him." The tall man shook his head. "I'm sorry."

Aliana sighed and placed the paper back in her pack. "Thank you, anyway."

Dorvin walked toward the old shack as the two companions followed the flying cat to a large circular stone area, elevated five feet above the surrounding ground. Several weathered stone steps, layered with powdery white snow lead up to a stone archway. There was no roof on the structure, so the entire area was covered with a thin layer of snow.

Kan hopped up to the archway and into the middle of the area. The raised area was surrounded by several stone columns that held protruding skulls. They appeared to be torch holders of some kind, though no torches were fitted in them. A stone altar sat across from the archway and a stone tablet protruded upward from its center.

As Velarus and Aliana approached, they noticed that a hand is carved from the stone of the tablet. The palm is recessed into the tablet and the fingers protrude upward from the tablet. Two of the fingers appeared to have been broken off, but the remaining fingers were shaped as if they are grasping an object, though nothing was there and the fingers seemed to be clutching at the air.

Dorvin arrived after searching the buildings and came up to the altar the others were studying. "Adez is not here. What have ye found?"

Velarus shrugged. "This altar and stone tablet, it looks as if something should be grasped by the hand, though I can't find anything around that might fit it."

Aliana looked over the tablet and brushed away some snowflakes. "There is a Chondathan word here. It means 'silence' or 'peace'."

Kan paced around the base of the altar and began to meow. The lady mage walked over to Kan and looked to see what the Tressym had found. She brushed away the accumulated snow. "It looks like a drain." Aliana placed her face even closer to the drain. "There is a pouch hanging down in the drain. I'll see if I can pull it up."

The ranger looked in the drain and can only see darkness beyond the outside covering. He cocked his head slightly and stared at Aliana. "How in the Realms are thee able to see in darkness?"

Aliana looked back in a confused expression. "Can't everyone see in the dark?"

Velarus looked back at her, raising an eyebrow. "No. Humans can't without the aid of some sort of lighting either by torch or moonlight."

"Well, I can't distinguish colors without moonlight or sunlight, but I can see in black and white even in darkness. Ye are truthful, thy sight in darkness falters?"

The ranger sighed. "I wish it were not so, being in the woods in darkness it would be easier to have vision at night. But as it is, I rely on hearing and the little bit of light available."

Aliana bent over the grate and pulled up the small bag. She untied the bag revealing a small fist sized brass orb, with several metal plates riveted to the outer shell. "Interesting," she remarked while admiring the detail.

Dorvin looked over the mage's shoulders. "Well, what is it?"

The lady mage brushed the snow off of her white robes and stood up holding the object in her fair hands. "I. I'm not sure."

Velarus scratched his chin whiskers and looked to the orb and to the sculpted hand. "It looks like it might fit in the palm but without the fingers I'm not sure it will hold up." The group searched the area around, as well as the second tomb for the missing stone digits, but turned up nothing.

Aliana looked to third tomb. "Perhaps they are in the dark tomb?" She shivered slightly at the thought of searching in that foul crypt.

Velarus nodded reluctantly. "Yes, it is possible, but we are too weary to try and face the occupant of that tomb, if there is any."

Dorvin responded. "Well, I for one would like to find if my good friend Adez is in there. I am a capable warrior and have trained with a ranger as well. If ye will back me up, I will check the tomb."

Velarus looked solemnly to the warrior, hesitation evident, but reluctantly agreed to the plan. "Very well. Try to draw the creature out in the open. Inside, it will have the advantage."

The tall human nodded to his fellow ranger and then the trio slowly approached the darkened stone building. The tall human quickly drew his blade from his leather scabbard and held it in front of him. The temperature seemed to drop a few degrees as they neared the tomb. Dorvin removed a small shield from his back and secured it to his off-hand.

Aliana stopped short of the entrance and gestured and chanted a few words as her eyes turned silver. A metallic, shimmering glow enveloped her form for a moment, then faded as her eyes returned to their normal bluish hue. She caught Velarus glancing back at her actions and smiled. "I have some protection in case the creature decides to make me a prime target."

The ranger returned the expression, hoping that her arcane powers will keep her safe. He readied his arrow as well and watched as Dorvin stepped into the doorway.

Dorvin peered into the darkness. The small light from the open archway revealed the Bloodhopper sitting still on a pedestal at the rear of the tomb. "I see it. It appears to be sleeping or resting. Shoot him now!"

Velarus fixed his gaze on the creature, which was now moist and reddish, and not the crusty black figure that attacked them yesterday. The ranger concentrated and took careful aim. He released two arrows one after the other. Both of the arrows hit on both sides of the creature's chest, and this time sank into its flesh.

The creature opened its glowing red eyes and stared menacingly at the two intruders. It then jumped up above the pedestal near the ceiling and into the shadows.

Velarus noticed this ploy and refused to engage in the dark and give the creature the advantage. He prayed quietly to the goddess of the forest and then chanted a few words in an ancient language. "Venishar Kaminon plantir bloomais." The young warrior intertwined his fingers and moved his hands in a small circle as he spoke. Suddenly the weeds and vines inside crackled to life and twisted and grabbed up in the air.

The beast squealed in the darkness as the vines continued to grow longer and caught a hold of the construct. But after a few seconds it began to laugh, taunting the intruders as it scurried across a stone ledge high upon the inner wall."

Velarus grimaced and barked, "Dorvin, be careful the beast is moving about the ceiling." He dropped his bow and drew his rune-covered sword as he entered the tomb. The Hopper swooped down and swung its razor-like claws at the young ranger's face. Velarus jerked his head out of the way, but the claws still found his shoulder blade, causing warm blood to trickle down his muscular chest.

Dorvin stepped forward to attack the creature as it attempted to leapt back up to the ledge near the ceiling. As he moved closer though, he became entangled in the plant growth, locking his hands together.

The creature noticed his precarious position and swung its claws toward the tall man's shoulder. The creature cut a deep gash into the tall warrior, but the vines reduced the impact of the blow and helped free Dorvin from his restraints.

Both warriors moved toward the beast together, and it turned to run. Both warriors lashed at the Hopper as it tried to escape through the entrance. Velarus swung low and sliced through the creature's leg as Dorvin cut high across its ribs sending blood and flesh flying against the wall and into the snow. The creature's injured leg fell off leaving a trail of gore as it hopped outside.

Aliana spotted the creature and froze in place as it faced her then turned toward the woods. Gaining confidence as it hopped away, she steadied her crossbow and squeezed the trigger. The weapon bellowed out a loud 'thwang' as the bolt sped toward the target, striking the creature in the lower back. It gasped as the shaft punctured its spine, and fell face first into the snow.

Velarus and Dorvin ran out in pursuit, as the bolt hit the Hopper. They both slowed and stared at the motionless bloody pulp of a creature before them. The woodsman turned and winked to Aliana. "Well done."

Dorvin nodded in agreement as the two warriors cautiously approached the beast's still form. The tall man flipped the creature over with the flat of his blade. "That is one ugly looking... whatever."

Velarus chuckled as he wiped the blood off his shoulder with a cloth. "No argument from me. But, it won't bother anyone again. Hopefully we can find some answers in this tomb."


	12. Dark Secrets

Chapter 11 – Dark Secrets -------------------------------------

Velarus examined the bloody corpse of the Hopper carefully. Its body seemed to be actual human flesh fused together in pieces from different body parts. It was a horrific sight to see such a thing, and made one wonder what kind of demented mind created it. "It must have used blood to heal itself or re-attach its limbs. We encountered it earlier on the road from the capital city. I managed to sever is leg at the ankle, before it hopped away," the ranger surmised.

The tall man scratched his head absently and nodded. He sighed aloud and added, "Perhaps we should burn it, in case it is animated again."

The ranger raised an eyebrow, not thinking it necessary, but they had nothing to lose in taking that precaution. "As you wish, Dorvin."

The two warriors walked to the perimeter of the cemetery and gathered some dry brush and set it beside the creature's body. They used a large branch to wedge under the beast and roll it into the nest of branches. The tall man searched the leather pouch at his waist for a flint and steel. He removed the items and a tinder box with some dry moss and crushed leaves inside. He began striking the quartz flint down the steel bar, causing sparks to drop in the tinder box. It began to glow and he blew on the material and held it toward dry twigs in the bed of wood. The moss and leaves began to burn, and soon caught the twigs on fire, and in less than a minute the whole bed of wood was engulfed in flames.

The creature began to melt away with the snow surrounding the makeshift pyre, warming the area around them. They might have enjoyed the warmth, if not for the horrid stench that wafted near the blaze. Aliana tried to ignore the whole affair, content to pet the magical cat and avoid the thoughts the fire conjured of the past few days of nightmarish events.

Velarus turned toward the ominous, dark stone crypt from which the creature had embedded itself. "Shall we find out what is within?" he asked with some reservation.

Dorvin nodded apprehensively and removed a torch from his back and removed it from the thick cloth in which it was wrapped. He crinkled his nose and approached the fire to ignite the torch. The warrior stood up to his full height, which stood nearly a half head taller than the woodsman. The tall man arched his back, trying to limber his muscles in case further surprises await the trio.

The ranger stood to Dorvin's right flank, and slightly behind the lanky warrior, as they entered the tomb. Aliana rose to her feet, and prepared her crossbow again staying several paces behind the two warriors. The orange glow filled the small chamber, revealing a raised platform on the opposite side with a stone bowl crafted as part of the stone. An intricate stone pattern formed in the center of the floor, with a symbol of a half skull surrounded by a circle, deeply etched in the center. Blood both fresh and dried was splattered everywhere in the chamber, even along the ceiling which stood a full body length above their heads. Most of it was concentrated beneath, and along the side, of the stone bowl attached to the raised platform. The smell of blood and decay lay thick in the air like a shroud.

Dorvin sheathed his sword, noting no immediate danger in the small chamber, despite the strange, oppressive feeling that seemed to seep from the dark walls. He stepped forward to examine the stone bowl and stopped abruptly. The lanky warrior shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Velarus motioned for the mage to enter before noticing the trepidation of the other warrior. "What is the matter, Dorvin?" the ranger queried.

The tall man shrugged his shoulders and stared at the bowl, "I am not sure, as I approached the platform… I felt nauseas. Perhaps the sight of the creature and all this blood is getting to me. Though, I'm not usually that queasy." The man tried to move closer to the bowl, and his knees shook and nearly fell. He stepped back and regained his balance leaning against the wall for support. He looked back in confusion to Velarus and Aliana, who had just entered, "I can't seem to get any closer to that cursed bowl," he stated.

The ranger moved toward the platform and coughed, feeling the bile in his stomach rising. He stepped back quickly, and took a few deep breaths to clear his lungs. "What in the name of Hades is this?" he asked rhetorically.

Aliana stopped gawking at the bloody chamber and approached Velarus. She spoke up in a shocked voice, "It is some sort of foul magic that I do not recognize. Perhaps some sort of divine or necromantic spell cast upon that bowl."

The tall warrior flashed a puzzled look to the mage, "Necromantic? Isn't that some sort of death worship or something."

The white robed lady shook her head, lost in thought as she observed the stone object. "It is the art of magic that taps into the negative energies of the dead for communication, or to raise them from their death, into animated creatures, neither living nor dead. It is banned from practice from most civilized societies."

Dorvin nodded, "I heard fables of these undead creatures, though I never knew the name of the magic used in the process. Not sure why anyone would want to use magic on corpses. That seems rather sadistic and strange. Though, I don't like much in the way of magic at any rate, no offense to thee."

Aliana waved her hand to dismiss his apology, "Magic is not natural to most, but to some it is all they know. I was born and raised around the art. But necromancy is a perversion of magic and it requires a twisted, unscrupulous individual to learn its dark secrets."

Velarus shivered at the image of the undead creatures, specifically the purplish monsters that paralyzed him. The skin stretched so taught across its body that the muscle fibers showed in ripples from its shoulders to its bald head. The red dots within the orbs of darkness it used for eyes and the yellow stained fangs flashed in his mind. The evil grin it gave the warrior was etched forever in his memory.

"Velarus… Velarus," the mage called. He looked over to her, trying his eyes to focus in the dim light of the flaming torch. He replied, "What is it?"

"I was speaking, and ye seemed to be in a trance of some sort," the mage explained, worry etched on her pale face.

He noticed her expression and smiled as he spoke, "it is nothing, just the bad memory of my earlier near death experience. I am fine."

Aliana continued, "I was saying that this symbol on the ground is interesting. That half skull symbol would seem to be likely for a necromancer. But I haven't a clue as to what other patterns mean. I want to get Kan, but she flew away before I could enter and I don't think she wants to be in this tomb. I can hardly blame her, but perhaps Renel might recognize this symbol. I will try to coax her to come inside."

She strolled outside into the snow covered graveyard and the ranger turned toward Dorvin, who was on his hands and knees near the center of chamber. He lanky warrior motioned to the floor. "Have a look at this," he said with a twinge of excitement at his discovery. He held the torch near the lines along one of the symmetrical patterns in the floor. The flames seem to sway toward the floor where the groove was, like it was being sucked down, slightly. "There is something below this floor! Maybe another tomb or treasure," he concluded.

Velarus watched the fire's action and agreed with the logic. "Perhaps ye are right. I doubt another tomb would be so well concealed. But it might be anything, let us see if we can find a way to open it."

The two searched the side near the entrance, fearing to come close to the cursed bowl, but could not find any sort of button, or lever that might open the floor. They were about to give up as the mage entered holding the winged cat on her bosom. Kan turned its head toward the bowl and hissed, its yellow eyes becoming black as its slitted pupils swelled from the fear it felt.

The white robed woman pointed to the symbol on the ground, hoping to divert the cat's attention. Kan glared at the woman, its eyes still wide as if she was ready to strike something causing Aliana to pause, hoping the Tressym didn't lash out at her. To her relief, the creature's pupils diminished and it examined the floor and then extended her membranous wings and flapped them hard as she flew out the door to the middle of the cemetery.

Aliana was somewhat astonished at the reaction, but hoped that Kan saw enough to relay to the old sage in Dren. "Maybe we should go as well. Unless ye believe ye can open this hidden chamber?"

Dorvin shook his head, "Not yet! Adez could be down there," he stated loudly.

The ranger doubted that his friend was below. In fact, he felt certain that one of the undead creatures they fought was his friend. One of them seemed a bit larger and its teeth could have been half-orc tusks at one point after he thought about it. He did not want to mention this to the tall man, since he wasn't absolutely sure himself. "Dorvin, we have found no way to enter. Renel is a wise woman and I believe she would be our best chance. Besides, I have a few wounds in need of rest so that they may heal."

Dorvin glowered back to him in response, "Fine. Leave. We haven't checked the other side of the room," he stated with obvious irritation.

"We cannot approach the other side. We have no choice, I understand thy feelings but…" the ranger was cut off as the tall warrior walked toward the platform again.

"Dorvin! Ye mustn't," the ranger pleaded.

His words went unheeded and the warrior moved forward. He began to shake and could barely hold the torch in his hands. Before he could take another step, he doubled over, heaving the greenish grey contents of his innards all over the blood stained floor. Dorvin spit the remaining stuff from his mouth and tried to stand upright again, hoping to close the body length distance to the bowl. The warrior gritted his teeth and stubbornly pressed forward. Two short steps were all he could manage before he collapsed on the ground convulsing in dry heaves. He began to choke from the effects of constant heaving, coughing and gagging for breath.

Velarus was quick to take action, despite the danger. He moved forward as Aliana stood dazed looking at the lanky warrior curled up into a ball a few feet from the strange bowl. The ranger felt dizzy and began to crawl toward him, covering his mouth as he felt his stomach turning inside out. He reached his hand forward and caught a hold of the tall warrior's boot. Whispering a prayer to the goddess of the woods, he pulled with all his might and slowly dragged Dorvin clear of the bowl. They both slumped against the wall, dripping with sweat and their faces pale and slightly green. The lanky man licked his dry lips as he breathed heavily. Aliana removed her waterskin, uncorked the stopper, and poured some into Dorvin's mouth.

He drank the water, spilling some down his cheek as he gasped for more air to fill his lungs. He looked up with obvious embarrassment to Velarus and the mage. "I am sorry, that was foolish," he said as he hung his head low.

"I suppose I can't blame thee for trying to save thy friend. Do ye agree that we should return to the village now?" the fair skinned woman prodded, hoping he had come to reason.

The tall man wiped the sweat from his forehead as he nodded, succumbing to the idea of leaving the graveyard. Velarus stood up and offered a hand to the warrior, and he accepted. "I am sorry Velarus. Ye saved me from my own stupidity."

"I'm not sure I wouldn't have tried the same were I to lose a dear friend. No apology needed, though use more caution next time," he added in a fatherly tone.

The three walked out of the tomb and moved toward the raised section where Kan waited.

"Ye are wiser than thy years show, ranger. I shall seek out this sage and perhaps we all can find the answers we seek, for good or ill. Let me retrieve my horse from the forest path north of here."

"Ye did not come from Dren?" the ranger asked, somewhat surprised.

"No, I came from a path off the main road to the King's Forest. I was hoping to surprise Adez," the tall man explained. The thoughts of his missing friend began to fill his mind. He sighed and continued, "I shall meet thee at the gate there." He indicated the gate to Dren from which the ranger and mage entered.

"I think it best we stay together, all things considered," the woodsman noted. The lanky warrior did not argue the point and they skirted around the graveyard and down a meager path, towing the horse the innkeeper loaned them by its reins. A large, dark brown horse tied to a leave-less, snow crested oak tree whinnied softly as the group approached.

"Easy Esve, 'tis only me and some friends," cooed the man to the huge steed.

The equine creature turned its head and thick neck toward the other two and the smaller horse, as if studying them. The horse shifted its hooves to hold the weight of the tall man as he mounted. Dorvin extended his hand toward the lady, offering a ride. "Please, join me."

She shook her head hard, somewhat intimidated from the tall horse from her dubious expression, "Umm...thank you, Dorvin, that's extremely kind of thee, but I never really have learned to ride all that well, and that's sort of a...big...horse. I think I'd feel more comfortable walking. Thank you, though."

A slight smile crept across the nobleman's face at her expression. "She is a Waymoot Clydesdale, one of the finest horses in the realm, a gift from my father. She may look intimidating, but she is very gentle and kind." He paused for a moment as he twisted the reins around his hand. "I prefer to walk most of the time. In this snow, the extra weight helps the horse from slipping. Now Sarah, my sister, poor little thing acts like she'd die if her feet ever touched the ground. Still she's kind hearted enough to make up for small flaws."

"I'm sure...Esve...is a very good horse. She seems like a good horse, anyway. I didn't mean to disparage her character." Aliana gave the horse an uncertain pat on her flank. "She's just...very large. Besides, I really don't mind walking. I didn't get much of a chance to take walks growing up, other than inside my father's tower, and I find I rather like walking through the outdoors." She looked up at Dorvin and said, "Ye have a sister, then? I always wondered what it would be like to have brothers and sisters." She appeared wistful for a moment and then continued, "Is Sarah older or younger? Do ye have any other brothers or sisters? Did ye get along, or did your...estrangement from your father carry over? Umm...I'm asking too many personal questions. I'm sorry. I don't mean to pry." The mage fell silent.

"Nay, ye do not pry. Well not to the extent of being personal. I have two older brothers, Gorm and Dells. Gorm is a purple dragon knight and Dells a prodigy wizard in trained at the Academy in Suzail. Sarah and Jonn are my younger siblings. Sarah married a merchant from Waterdeep and Jonn serves in the Cormyrean militia. And yes, they all shared my father's point of view. But I can proudly call myself 'Sir' Dorvin again, so the past matters little to me. What of thee, maid?" Dorvin cast a glance in her direction.

"I don't have any family left, at least not that I know of. I lived with my father, the wizard Tegyr Rivenspell in a tower near Asbravn, which is in the Western Heartlands, quite a ways from here. My father..." The mage wore a pensive and sorrowful look on her face as she continued, "...I...still believe that he was murdered by the half-orc in my sketch I showed thee. So I've really no one now, save those I travel with."

"Family is not limited to blood relatives. I have not heard of thy father, but I did spend some time in the Western Heartlands and traveled through Asbravn at least once that I can remember. I am sorry for thy loss," Dorvin added, thoughtfully.

Aliana inclined her head toward Dorvin as a gust of wind tossed her long, raven colored hair. "Thank thee. He was a good man, a kind and decent man and I still feel his loss deeply." The mage took a deep breath and raised a hand to dab at her eyes. She took her silver flask out of her cloak, unscrewed the cap and took a few sips of hot tea before replacing the cap and putting the flask back in her pouch. "So...ummm...Dorvin, if it still isn't prying...what caused the rift between thee and thy father?"

Dorvin rubbed his chin and ran her question over in his mind. "Ah, well I'll just say that in my youth I mistook my father's large heart for a weakness. I thought that he cared more for the people than for the law. This could be true, but I learned that it mattered not in the large scheme of things."

Velarus had been silent, walking the light brown horse borrowed from the innkeeper. He spoke up at the nobleman's statement. "So ye believe the law is above what is right for the people?" he asked as he narrowed his eyes.

The tall warrior responded, "The law is written for the people to help ensure the kingdom or village runs well enough that it can thrive."

The ranger shook his head, not agreeing with the nobleman's point of view. "It is rare to find a ruler that uses law fairly for all people. Most territories have laws that protect the king and his nobles, and do little for the common man. The rights of the working class are rarely taken into consideration. But, laws serve their purpose as long as they are just. Cormyr has mostly fair laws, but they cannot cover all circumstances, sometimes a law will be broken for a greater good."

Aliana nodded her head in agreement, "It would seem that laws cannot decide every situation and a good moral person should make the right decision regardless... I suppose. Though, I never got out much, only what I've read in the various tomes we possess on the subject. I must admit that I spent much more time with arcane works than political dissertations."

"The law should be followed in all cases. If a law is unjust it should be changed through the rulers not by the citizens. If laws were allowed to be dismissed on the whims of individuals then it would end up in chaos."

The group cleared the forest and saw the gates of Dren up ahead, just as dark clouds began to form in the afternoon sky. It appeared that more snow was ready to drop on the area soon. They stopped their conversation and decided to move quickly before the weather broke.


End file.
